Kevins My Boyfriend and Theres Going To Be Trouble
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: Kevin and Macy get caught sneaking back inside, trouble is in store for these two.... Read more inside
1. PreviewIntro

My Boyfriends Kevin and There's Going to be Trouble

Introduction

This story is about an accident, but like most accident, it should have never been broken or called an accident, just called fate. It was meant to happen and it was bound to happen sometime, it just made the process easier or the whole getting over with done. Who actually knows if it was suppose to happen, but it was a good thing that it did, because if it didn't, maybe there would not be happy ending for this story or even a good plot, but since it happened there was nothing could be done to fix it or stopping it. With this story comes 3 important parts, the beginning the middle and then end. I know that is not very descriptive, but it will make you tempted to find out what happens in the story. There are important characters such as Sid, Magenta, and Sami Jo, who will each come when they need to. This story if as long as the month of July and takes place then, the hot summer and the vacation that should of lasted forever.

Trailer

Sometimes things happen at the wrong time….

_Kevin and Macy get out of a limo and bang on the firehouse door, pleading for someone to open up_

Someone will always be there to catch it….

_A paparazzi man with a camera starts taking pictures and harassing them_

News can travel fast…

_Gossip magazines, Newspaper articles, and headlines read: "Kevin and Mystery Girl"_

Sometimes you just need to do what the media wants you to do…

_Kevin and Macy hold hands in a park laughing_

For a little while, right...

_Kevin and Macy announce their love will never blow out_

Sometimes things can go wrong…

_Macy runs away crying_

Will things get better….

_Kevin apologies and gives Macy hug_

Or not…

_Macy sits up in her room crying_

Macy Misa

Kevin Lucas

Stella Malone

Joe Lucas

Nick Lucas

And introducing:

Sid

_Paparazzi_

Magenta

_Head of a Gossip Company_

And Sami Jo

_A Tricked little Girl_

_

* * *

_**I Need your help, i need people to make a trailer for my fanfiction, i will be posting a video on youtube about the contest, but for those who are reading can get a head start. Just make a trailer and be sure that the video, includes the title od the fanfic, and a link leading it to the story. Things that may get a bonus: a discription and a awsome video, not to forgot how many views and reviews it gets. 1st prize gets, to give me story request which i will write next, I will make a video for them, a first chapter sneak peak at my next story and i will favorite and comment there video any three of their own videos. 2nd Prize, gets to give me a story idea, a first sneak peak at next story and i will favorite and comment any two of their videos. 3rd prize gets a sneak peak and i will comment and review one of their videos. Any other entries will get a small sneak peak and a comment on their trailer.**


	2. June 29, 2009 Normal Last Day

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter One: A Normal Day

A story begins; we follow the character through what a typical day would be before the drama happens or before the big life changing event takes place. A Story would be hard to follow without this normal day and without this one normal day in particular it would be hard to follow or understand. If this day never happened the way it did, then none of this would have happened that is going to happen. It was just the way things played out and the timing and the people and some much more stuff that played out in this day.

Monday, June 29, 2009

It was a typical day at Horace Mantis Academy; it was the last day, Macy was in biology, her last class of the day. She was not only an over active jock, but she managed to get her school work done. She was not the best student in biology, but not the worse. She fell somewhere in the middle, her grade was above passing, but she could do better and she tries, but it is just so hard to focus, with a rock stars head in front of you, especially one who is one you may like and like more than a friend, but you are not sure where feelings are and you cannot decide where to stand on the crushing side or I just want to be friends. Whenever she looks at the back of his head, the butterflies fly up in her stomach and she gets distracted from biology and goes into more of chemistry and her mind just wanders. Today though, she tried her best to look past his head and to what the teacher had on the board. However, of all days to decide to pay close attention, today was the worse. Ms. Calf was just having everyone chill and talk, there was no point in teaching the class anything. Macy sighed hopelessly as she put her notebook in her bag and then got out her favorite magazine Juice News. It held all the latest gossip and talk going around Hollywood and in the celebrity world. Kevin turned around to see Macy reading the magazine.

"You know that's not true." Kevin said referring to the headline that read on the front of the magazine; "Kevin the heart of a lonely man?" "I'm just waiting for the right girl that's all."

"I now" Macy told him. "I don't believe half the garbage in here. I read for fun and the quizzes."

"Hey, I was wondering, what are you doing this summer?"

"Oh, well nothing pretty much, except around I might go visit my dad in New York for a few days. I am not sure when, going to see how things play out this summer."

"Well, if you aren't busy tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to my brothers and I last concert before our big tour in August. You can hang backstage with Stella and then came to this big after party and then well bring you home or to Stella's house."

"Sure, I am not doing anything and I don't mind crashing at Stella's house."

"Cool, and here you'll need this" Kevin said as he put a backstage pass around her neck. "Don't let anyone take it from you or give it to anyone."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"So, it's the last day of school"

"Yeah" Kevin chuckled. "The last and it's a Monday. That's like any oxymoron type thing or something like that. The last day on the beginning of school in the week you know." He tried to explain

"Yeah" Macy giggled. "So, what songs are you going to play at your concert?"

"Well, I think we're going to start with "Fly with me" then like go a bit old school, "Year 3000" and then "Keeping it real" and maybe end with "hold on"

"I like all those songs, well I love all your songs but like all of those are in my top ten." Macy nodded as she explained it to him.

There was some silence for a small while. Macy opened her mouth to say something but the bell cut her off and the excitement from the teens screaming, hollering and yelling made it hard to even hear your own thought. Within the big mob of students running to the exit, Macy was trying to find Kevin to tell him something important, she just hoped that by the time she found him she remember what it was. She saw him outside the crowd near some lockers. She made her way through the people to get to him. She jumped out of the mob and into the open space. She approached Kevin, to where he was standing by his lockers.

"Hey Kevin" She greeted.

"Hey Macy" Kevin returned. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering," She thought about what she was going to say before, but completely blanked. "Umm… What should I wear to the concert, and should I wear something different to the after party or does it not matter?"

"Stella is probably going to make you wear something different, but wear whatever you want. I just want to warn you, be careful paparazzi everywhere, and now that its summer, they are like everywhere all the time."

"Right, Okay" She said. "Well, I am going to head out now." Macy said as she was about to go into the mob of students.

"Wait" Kevin stopped her and she turned around and came back. "I was wondering, if I could be your escort into the After Party?"

"Yes! I mean sure, but what about paparazzi?"

"Don't worry; they won't think much about it, unless it's like a normal thing or they see us a lot together at the party ." Kevin reassured her.

"Alright, well I got to get home. Bye" Macy said as she walked out the halls now empty with a few stragglers.

Kevin smiled. He could not help but smile when he talked to Macy, it was just something in him that made him want to smile when he heard her name or saw her. He was excited that she was going to the concert and the after party. She goes to all his concerts, but is usually in the audience, he was never able to spot her out. Macy arrived home. Her mother was humming and making some cinnamon peanut butter **(A/N: Cinnamon Peanut Butter is good and if you want to recipe it is really simple, It will be at the end of this chapter, BTW I will probably have a lot of recipes) **Macy got some bread and put the two pieces in the toaster. Her mom's two pieces of bread popped up and she took the bread out and spread the peanut butter on top. Macy waited her bread popped up and she did the same. She got a glass of milk and then proceeded to the kitchen table. Her mom joined her.

"What are we doing this summer?" Her mother asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know"

"When do you want to visit, your father?"

"I don't know, the first week of August." Macy shrugged.

"Alright, anything happening this weekend or week?"

"I am going to a Jonas Concert, I got a back stage pass from Kevin and then I'm going to a party and I'm going to sleep over Stella's house." Macy explained to her mom.

"Sounds like fun, just don't get yourself into any trouble or get Kevin, Nick, or Joe in trouble."

"Don't worry mom, I will stay out of trouble."

"Make sure you call your father, tell him when he can come and get you."

"But I can't I just take a train up? Why does he have to come and pick me up? Wouldn't taking make it easy on all of us and I mean all of us?" She said hinting to your mother.

"I know, but I'd rather see him take you than pick you up at the train station where I can't see you. Besides, we have only been divorced for 9 years, I am not mad at him, I mean he cheated on me and broke my heart after I told him I loved him so much only to find some other woman in our bed and he …"

"MOM!" Macy interrupted her mom. "You were ranting again about how much you hate him, you sure you don't want me to take the train?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He's going to come down and pick you up."

"Fine" Macy caved in and took a bite of her toast. They ate in silence.

* * *

**Okay So the Peanut Butter Recipe Is like really simple, depending on how much you want. It calls for the same amount of everything, the ingredients are: Peanut Butter, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Butter. Just the same amount of everything. I sugest mixing with a fork. Too add, mix it together until you get thins like dark brown color and also use smooth or creamy peanut butter, Something this taste good on toasted bread, an english muffin, plane rice cakes, or sometimes even alone. **

**I will probably have a lot of recipes, because I LOVE and HAVE TO cook dinner for my family, (i am not a mom, my parents just make me) so i hope you enjoy some of the recipes i put up!**

**BTW: The chapters go by days. So if i ever for some reason forget to put the date on the top, just try to following along from the last day! Whats in store for the Next chapter, a lot. Concert and After Party. Oh yeah, what should Macy wear to the after party and should macy and kevin share a dance at the after party or not?  
**

**I also Hope you enjoy my fanfiction! And Too add my contest is up on Youtube, my account there is SoCloseButOnlyADream, so search for it and enter, you could have a chance of winning. Dont forget to review!!! **


	3. June 30, 2009 Last Concert & After Party

**Okay, here the second chapter. This was my first time ever incorporating a song into the fanfic. Which i do not own. Also a little further down you'll see "(snap)" which just means someone took a picture. Also, i am going to do my best to get this story finished and every other story idea i have and started. Also, i still need some contestants for my contest on youtube. So enter you win something no matter what happens.  
**

* * *

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 2: Last Concert and After Party

Tuesday, June 30, 2009

Macy woke up, she went down stairs. She put a bagel in the toaster and then proceeded to the living room, to find her mother on the couch. There was hanger with a dress wrapped in plastic. The dress was a black Dress. It was beautiful, it was that type of dress that was tight on the top and flared out on the bottom, so that when you twirled the dress would twirl with you. It had a skinny straps that go over the shoulder, and then a down by the waist there was a ribbon as a belt and then where the dress flares out there was black material and black fish netting type material, Macy did not know all the terminology for fashion, but she just knew that this dress was absolute beautiful, but she was not going to wear this to the after party, no a dress this nice deserves something better. She heard her bagel pop up from the toaster and went back in the kitchen. She took out the box of lucky charms and cream cheese. She spread some cream cheese on both half of the bagel and then sprinkled some lucky charms on top of it and put the half together on top of each other. She walked over to the kitchen table and ate her bagel. Macy could not wait for this after party; she already knew what she was going to wear. When she finished her bagel, she took the dress on the couch and put it her closet. She could not wait for the concert, and the party, she just could not wait.

Finally the time did come, the concert Macy wore her worn out blue jeans and a red t-shirt that read, "JB FAN #1". It was her first time hanging out back stage. She stood far off from the stage, but she still in view of the guys playing. She clapped her hands when they finished playing "SOS" Kevin looked towards her. Macy waved to him. He smiled. Then he quickly picked up and started playing "Love Bug"

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Macy clapped to the beat

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
_

Kevin Looked over and smiled at Macy as she clapped

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

She noticed Kevin was still smiling at her.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

And she smiled back

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

And then he jerked his head for her to come off on the stage.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
_

She pointed to herself

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
_

He nodded

_Now I'm_

She filled up with excitement and started walk out to stage as the guitar solo was going on

Why did Kevin have to be on the other side of the stage? It seemed so far away. No one in the audience really noticed her.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

She felt weird just walking out on stage, but something drew her to him, like a magnet._  
_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
_

She bolted and ran to where Kevin was standing.

_Oh! Lovebug again_

"Hey" She said as the song was finishing up.

"Hey" He responded back with a smile.

"Well, this is awkward" She whispered.

"I know," Kevin whispered back. Macy got a little closer to Kevin as they whispered something(snap). "Here, thanks for coming to the concert and embarrassing yourself in front of millions of viewers."

"What?" She said as he gave her a hug (snap).

"See you back stage." He said when he released her and she smiled and then ran off the stage. (snap)

Macy waited patiently for Kevin and his brothers, to be finished. Stella, stopped her constant pacing, and told her she should start getting ready for the after party. Macy agreed. She picked up her things, and walked into the bathroom. She changed into her dress **(BTW if you want to see how it looks, go to my profile page).** Macy stepped into some black heels and then applied a little make up. She brushed her hair and left it the way it was curly. She put little black earrings in to match the necklace. She stepped out of the bathroom, to see Stella in her stunning red dress. They both did a twirl and then laughed.

"Your dress is so pretty!" Macy exclaimed.

"No yours is prettier!" Stella exclaimed.

"You both look good." Nick interjected. "Now, if we can hurry, Stella, we need our clothes for the Party."

"Right, their over there on the rack." She said pointing to the rack.

"Alright, the limo is outside, well be out in a few," Joe explained to them.

Macy and Stella nodded. The two girls walked out to the limo and sat inside waiting for the guys to come. Finally about 20 minutes later, they arrived and all shuffled into the limo. Stella was next to Joe. Macy was next to Kevin and Nick was next to Stella. When they arrived, Joe and Stella got out of the limo and walked down a long carpet leading to the party, there were photographers everywhere. Then Nick all alone, a lot of screaming girls, let out their shrills and "I Love YOU!" Last was Kevin and Macy, one in a particular reporter, with a small little girl, drew their attention to.

The reporter introduced himself. "Hello, Sid Leon, photographer and reporter for Juice News. Kevin, is this your new girlfriend?"

"No, she's just a friend, nothing more." Kevin explained.

"Well, what went on during the concert, with the hug?"

"It was stupid, I was happy, she came and wanted to embarrass her." Kevin joked a little

"Were you embarrassed?" Sid asked Macy.

Macy nodded.

"We got to go. Come on Macy." Kevin said as he directed Macy into the party.

People were dancing everywhere. Macy knew some of these people. But they did not know here. She was so overjoyed, she was scared. She was at probably one of the hottest parties ever and she did not want to do anything stupid. She stayed close to Kevin, mainly for security, and if she fainted, which she almost did, but caught herself. Kevin and her walked over to where some couches were. They both took a seat. Macy scooted, near Kevin. She felt uncomfortable and weird, but who would not, if you were at a party with hot celebs, it like going to a party with the popular kids, but worse, instead of rumors and gossip going around about what you did, its all over the tabloid and internet and everywhere and everyone is talking about.

Outside the place, all the paparazzi was waiting for the celebrities to come out, either drunk and leave or not come out at all and in the morning. One paparazzi was somewhere else, Sid was at the firehouse, he dropped his daughter off at home where she feel fast asleep. Sid was outside the JONAS firehouse drinking about a week supply of red bull.

Back at the party, Macy and Kevin were stilling sitting on the couch (_snap)_, some of the paparazzi leaked in. Kevin was tired of sitting around and got up.

"You want to dance?" Kevin asked as he held out his hand. (_Snap)_

Macy looked at his hand. (Snap)

"Sure Macy said as she accepted his hand. Kevin pulled her up. (Snap) and lead her to the dance floor, (snap) the two danced. (Snap) and danced (snap). Macy and Kevin were dancing pretty close (Snap) and then the unrespectable happen.

"Let's slow things down for a while" the DJ announced.

Macy started to walk away. (Snap) however Kevin pulled her back. (Snap)

"Just one more dance" he begged. (Snap) Macy gave in and placed her hand around his neck and Kevin moved his hands down to her waist (snap)

"So are you having fun?" Kevin asked.

"Tons, thanks for bringing me." Macy told him.

"Thanks for coming."

"So, what are your plans now that you pretty much have a month of free time?" Macy asked, trying to prevent the awkward silences.

"Well, just hang out and chill with my brothers and friends. Maybe we could hang out sometime? You know like at your house or my house, or we could try to go out somewhere, I don't know." (snap)

"Yeah, maybe."

The awkwardness started to rise and then Kevin broke it.

"So when are you visiting your dad?" Kevin asked.

"Oh the beginning of august, I just wish my mom would let me take the train up to New York, I mean it will do us a lot of good, he won't have to come down, there won't be any awkwardness or screaming at each other or anything like that."

"Oh, so your parents are…"

"Divorced? Yes, they have been for like the past 9 years."

"Did your mom or dad remarry? Yet?" Kevin asked.

"My mom has not, my dad from what he told me he does not want a committed relationship, that's too much work for him, he has girlfriends, but not like a player, one at a time."

"Oh, well, what about you? Do you want a committed relationship with someone?" Kevin awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, but not now, I want to wait until I am old enough to take on the responsibility of children and work. Of course you know."

"Yeah,"

It was silent for a long time as the two of them danced. The song ended and the DJ immediately played a fast beat song. Macy and Kevin backed away from each other and went back to the couch. Macy pulled out her cell to check the time. It was only about 11:00 pm. She did not care about the time, but she was having a good time. Kevin and Macy sat on the couch, particularly close. (Snap) (snap) (Snap) Macy was getting sleepy that she fell asleep on Kevin. (snap) (snap) (snap) It was not long, until Nick, Stella, and Joe found Kevin and Macy and convinced them it was time to leave.

When Kevin and Macy were in the limo, they were so tired that they fell asleep in the limo. Nick, Joe, and Stella were tired, but not as tired as them, they all made it in; they invited the limo driver to come in, too. He did not decline.

In the bush, next to the house, Sid was asleep, what so much red bull could do to a person, he woke, when he heard a door shut and then drank more of his red bull. At his house, his daughter, Sami Jo was awake; she was in her room, watching her small TV. She was use to things like this; she was only 5 and she pretty much knew how to take care of herself. She watched TV, until she fell asleep.

Macy and Kevin were still asleep in the Limo. After Mrs. Lucas heard the door shut and all teens shuffle in, she went down stairs and locked the door.

* * *

**Second chapter about atleast 31 more. IDK! Review please and enter my contest.**


	4. July 1, 2009 Caught and the Plot

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 2: Trap, Caught, and Solution.

Wednesday, July 1, 2009

_Macy and Kevin were still asleep in the Limo. After Mrs. Lucas heard the door shut and all teens shuffle in, she went down stairs and locked the door. _

Kevin woke up. He looked down on his shoulder Macy was resting her head upon it, she was asleep, he wanted to leave the car without waking her. Luckily she was a pretty heavy sleeper. He gently pushed her off his shoulder and let her lay on the car seats. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He twisted the knob surprised to find that it was locked. He was even more surprised to see Sid, pop out from the bush and immediately start taking photos. Kevin searched his pockets for his keys. Too make matters a little worse, Macy woke up from the commotion going on. She got out of the limo.

"Kevin, what's going on?" She said as she walked over to where he was, she was still tired, but when the flash went off on the camera that woke her up.

"Yeah, Kevin what is going on?" Sid asked, "Who's she, she looks familiar that buddy, thought you two were just friends." He jumped all around, taking photographs. That red bull sure worked.

"Macy Don't say anything, he'll just twist your words around." Kevin whispered in her ear, He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Side got closer and that's when Kevin immediately pushed Macy behind him and tried his best to intimidate the rather short psychotic man. Sid stopped taking photos. He was not scared of Kevin, but what made him leave was Sami Jo. His phone rang.

"Excuse Me" Sid said.

"By all means" Kevin told him.

Sid walked a few steps away from where Kevin was. "Hello" He answered.

"Hi daddy." Sami Jo on the other end said.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Fine, daddy when are you going to come home?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I just need to get out of where I am right now,"

"Okay." Sami Jo said.

"Alright I'll see you in a few."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" he hung up his phone, He felt as though a small part of his heart dropped. He felt bad when it came to his daughter. He turned around to Kevin.

"Got to get some pics of Brittney with her new boy toy?" Kevin asked.

"No, and Brittney does not have a "New boy toy" that was my daughter. I left her home alone last night and now I need to get back home."

"Some father you are."

"I don't have time to be judge by someone who does not even know the situation." Sid explained as he started to walk back to his apartment.

"You're one to talk" Kevin said, but it was too late he was around the block; Kevin turned around, and walked over to Macy. "Sorry about that, they never leave"

"It's Okay, hey I'm goanna go home, good luck on getting inside." Macy said and then dashed off to her house. She forgot her clothes she came with and was still in her dress. She ran down the street, in her high heels. She did not mind, she was not going to go home actually, but to the thrift shop, to see her mom. She entered the shop, her mom was sitting behind the register. She was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey mom" Macy said.

"Hey Mace, Have fun at the party?" Her mom asked with any eye contact.

"It was fine."

"Sure Seems like it" She said as she held up the magazine with a picture of her and Kevin slow dancing. Macy gasped at the picture.

"Mom, it was the paparazzi. They were everywhere, and taking photos and I did not know."

"Don't worry Macy, I know what it's like, well I have never been to one, but I have a good feeling."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, but as long as there is not anything bad going around about you"

Sid entered his apartment. Sami Jo was watching TV and eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. He collapsed on the couch. He picked up his laptop and opened his account on "Juice News" he hooked up his camera to his computer. He uploaded the photos and started his article.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Sami Jo asked.

"Not today, sweetie, I have an important assignment."

"Oh" She said, she went into the kitchen and put her bowl and spoon in the sink. She walked away and in to her room. Times like these she wished her mom was still here. But she was not and there was nothing she can do about it.

"Hey," He called her back, she turned around. "You want to help me write my article?"

"No, I want to go to the park."

"Well, sorry, but I need to get this article finished. How about this after I finish, we can go get some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

"I Guess." She answered and then went in to her room.

Sid started to type his article on the site:

_Kevin Jonas and mystery girl spotted countless times together in one day. The mystery girl at the concert ran out on stage to give him a hug. When asked why he just responded "I wanted to embarrass her" if you ask me it sounds more like a boyfriend girlfriend type response. Speaking of that after party, once again spotted together, coming in, dancing, slow dancing and snoozing on the couch. Alls it is, is that head on the shoulder that shouts were going out. Not only were they spotted there, but back at the Jonas's house they were spotted outside, sneaking out of the limo. In the shots you can see, Kevin seems very protective of her. He even moved her away and lobbed towards me trying to protect him and this mystery girl. They may deny it, but they are most defiantly going out._

Sid let out a sigh. He just wished he could take a break from all this work. He loved taking pictures, but at times missed Sami Jo. Sami, Juice News and Magenta were his world now; however Juice News and Magenta took up to much room for Sami to fit. Sami was in her room. She paced back and forth. She was thinking about how badly she wanted to go to the park, just one day with her dad. Be like that normal type family, her dad pushes her on the swings, catches her on the slide, and chases her around the park. That was a dream. Her dad was somewhat protective over her, like he tries to work whenever she is not up, or does not let her stay home for too long, he brings her to work. Those were something that a dad does.

Back at the fire house, Stella burst in the door, with magazines and telling them to get on the computer and go to Juice News Joe and Nick quickly moved from the couch and picked up the laptop and went to Juice News.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked looking at Stella.

"Some sleaze thinks you and Macy are dating and denying it."

"Shouldn't we tell Macy?" Nick asked looking up from the laptop.

"Way ahead of" Stella said as she dialed Macy's cell.

Macy was sitting behind the counter of the thrift shop. Her cell phone went off. She answered it. Stella was on the other end and told her to quickly come to the Jonas house. She did not think, she just ran out. However when she ran out into the open streets, a small little girl noticed her.

"It's the mystery girl." The girl shouted.

Everyone looked and took out their camera phones and chased her down. She ran, luckily she was on track and was able to out run most. She made is to the Jonas house. She knocked on the door. Joe let her in and she ran in.

"Hey Macy" Stella said.

"Hey" Macy said a little out of breath. "What's the emergency?"

"Well, some sleaze thinks you and Kevin are a thing."

"How, we told explained that we weren't"

"Macy, the paparazzi never listens; pictures are their messages and only resource."

"Oh, right."

They were all silent for a long while, before someone interjected.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin asked.

"If we tell them we're not dating, they'll just think we're denying it" Macy said as she looked to the ground.

"That's it" Stella exclaimed, Macy lifted her head and everyone looked at her. "You two will date."

"How is that going to help the situation?" Nick questioned.

"Well, pretend to date, they could become, you know that couple that everyone loves and thinks will last forever and then BOOM! You two break up at like a big premiere."

Macy and Kevin nodded in agreement to what Stella said.

"Now all we need to do is first getting you two a celebrity couple name and get you two on a show to announce that you two are really dating. What are we going to call you two?" Stella said as she observed the two.

"Mevin?" Joe suggested

"Mavin?" Kevin threw out.

"Kecy?" Nick suggested.

"Almost there."

"Kacy" Macy shrugged her shoulders.

"Perfect! Tomorrow, we are going to make some fake date and couples photos that you can bring to whatever talk show to show off how much you guys are in love and stuff."

Kevin and Macy nodded.

Sami walked out of her room, she put her jacket on, she and Sid were going out for ice cream. They were goanna go down to the parlor down the street from their apartment. They walked down the street to the place and then entered. They waited in line until it was their turn.

"What do you want?" Sid asked Sami.

"Pistachio flavored frozen yogurt with rainbow sprinkles."

"Okay, one pistachio frozen yogurt with rainbow sprinkles child size, and one medium chocolate shake." Sid told the women. She nodded her head and proceeded on getting their order. He turned to look at Sami. "I didn't know you liked pistachio or frozen yogurt?" Sami just shrugged.

"Here you are $3. 97 is the total." The woman told Sid.

Sid pulled out a 5 and told her just to keep the change. Then the two went outside to sit at one of the tables. They both took a seat. Sami took on bite and then looked to her father.

"Dad, when you were little did you want to be a magazine photographer/editor." Sami asked and then took another bite.

"No" He chuckled. "When I was little I wanted to be a scientist."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I was no good in science and in high school I got an interest in photography and it just fell into place."

"Oh," Sami sighed and then took a few more bites.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Sid asked.

Sami shrugged, "I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what I want to do." Sami shrugged.

"Well what do enjoy doing?"

"I don't know, I like to paint, and take pictures sometimes, and playing at the park." Sami mumbled a little.

"Well, maybe you would want to be a fashion designer or photographer like me or working at the park."

"Maybe" Sami whispered and took one more bite of her ice cream.

Macy was sitting on the couch in the Lucas's living room. _'How could this of happened?' _Macy thought to herself. She stared off in to space.

"Hey Macy," Kevin said as he went and sat beside her on the couch.

She jolted out of her trance and turned her attention to Kevin. "Hey," she whispered.

"So, Stella said, to bring a few changes of clothing and also that Friday, we are going on the "Wake Up its Wendy" show and that this is only going to last until next Saturday." Kevin explained to her.

"Okay"

"Things are going to be back to normal, then hopefully." Kevin whispered the last part.

'_What if I don't want things to go back to normal, what if I wanted to the pretend to be reality and this crazy reality to be pretend.' _Macy thought to herself.


	5. July 2, 2009 Snap Snap Snap

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 4: Snap Sanp Snap

Thursday, July 2, 2009

Sami Jo woke up; she turned to her night stand to notice it was 8 in the morning. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, there on the table was a note and a few things wrapped in paper. She went over to the table and read what the note said.

_Hey I found a few things that you might like, there are paint brushes and water colors, and paper, to paint and I also picked up a journal and digital camera, so you can take photos and write. Writing is one the best things you will need in the future, so you should write all the time. I am at work, I'll be back later today, I told, Mrs. Carter to check on you every now and then and if you need anything just ask her. –Love Dad. P.S. Maybe this Saturday, I'll take a break from work to go see the fireworks with you!_

Sami sighed she removed the wrapping paper from both the presents. She wanted out of anything was to go to the park. Maybe Mrs. Carter would take her. Sami walked over to the fridge she pulled out the egg carton carefully and placed it on the counter. She then pulled out the big gallon of milk and placed it on the counter. She pulled over a chair from the kitchen table, so that way she could reach the counter. She tippy-toed up to reach the cabinet and got a measuring cup. She cracked 2 eggs in the cup and pour a little bit of mil, carefully. She then pulled a Wisk from the utensil jar. She mixed the egg and milk until it turned this orange type color. She pulled down a frying pan and add a little butter and turned the stove on. She waited while the butter melted and got a spatula. She poured the mixture in and made herself some scrambled eggs. She sat at the table and ate alone.

Macy came down stairs from her slumber and her mom was at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She was waiting patiently for Macy. Macy stopped and went over to see if something was wrong with her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Macy asked.

"Take a seat," Her mom motioned as she said it. "Look, I know that the rumor about you and Kevin dating is not true, and I know your little scheme, but I do not want any part in it. Macy sweetie, I love you, but I would not lie for you."

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that until the media stops following you and things are settle again, that I am kicking you out."

"But mom..."

"Macy I do not want any media here at the house or the shop, asking me any questions."

"But Mom..."

"Macy, this just how things need to be for a while, so I want you to go upstairs and gather all of your things and then leave."

"Okay Mom"

Macy got out a few suitcases. In one she packed things like T-shirts, shirts, and pants. In the second one she packed more personal and toiletry items, a brush, make-up, towels, and etcetera. In the third suitcase; she packed things like her stuffed kola, her journal, iPod and other small things. She packed a sheet and a blanket her mom made for her and a pillow, in her last suitcase, she brought all her belongs down stairs and before leaving she gave her mom a hug good bye.

"Macy, its hard for me to kick you out, and I know it is probably hard for you too, but if you need me, call okay."

Macy nodded and then left her house. She walked to the Jonas house. She stopped at the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Stella answered the door and let her in.

"Macy I told you bring a few changes of clothes, not all your clothes." Stella joked a little and then stopped laughing to see that Macy wasn't. "What happened?"

"My mom kicked me out….until this is all settled and over with." Macy cried. "I don't know what I am going to do." Macy cried into her friends shoulder, for comfort.

"Macy, I would let you stay with me, but my aunt Genie, and cousins are staying with me for the whole month."

Kevin walked out to see Stella comforting Macy he went over to investigate.

"What's wrong with Macy?" He asked Stella.

"Her mom kicked her out and she has no where to stay." Stella explained.

"Well, she can stay with us, we have an extra room," Kevin offered

"You here that Mace? You can stay with Kevin." Stella said trying to cheer Macy up.

Macy looked up and turned to Kevin. "Really, I can stay here, until it all blows over and settles down?" Macy asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Yeah, we have a spare room. Come, I'll show you." He said, he picked up two of her suitcases and ran up the stairs and she followed behind with the two other suitcases. They entered a room, it was pink, there was a bed and a closet, a bathroom, a desk, and chair with a lamp, a dresser, and night stand.

Macy stared at the room.

"My mom was hoping she would have a girl, but it has mainly been used as a guest room, or is tried." Kevin said. Macy laughed at the last part. "Just make yourself comfortable and then Stella wants us downstairs with a few different outfits, she one nice one, like a dress, and two casual." Kevin explained.

Macy Nodded and Kevin left her. She unpacked all her things. She made the bed; she put her clothes in the closet and dresser, her toiletry items in the bathroom and then quickly picked a few outfits to wear. She went downstairs.

"Great, Macy is now here and ready, so here is the thing, you guys were secretly dating before, so we are going to have a lot of pictures just around the house and then one picture will be at school at a dance." Stella explained to them. "So, what I am going to need you two to do is first how about a few shots of you two, cuddling on the couch" Stella ordered them to do.

Macy and Kevin sat on the couch, Kevin put his arm around Macy. Macy tucked her head on Kevin's shoulder. "Is this good?" Kevin asked. Stella looked at them for a minute.

"Almost, Kevin grab Macy's hand, the one near Kevin." Stella ordered and they did. "Perfect" Stella said and then snapped a photo. "Alright now let's move to the kitchen" Stella ordered. Kevin and Macy followed her; they went into the kitchen and sat at the island. Joe Put a Milkshake in between them and then disappeared behind the island. Stella popped up. She placed two straws in and "Sip" She ordered them. She snapped a few shots.

Mrs. Carter took Sami and her two children David and Charles who were 7 year old twins. They were older than her and liked to pick on her. Sami sat in Mrs. Carters Car; she took the window seat, while the two boys sat next to each other. She brought her camera her dad has got her today. She wore it around her neck. They got to the park and Sami walked over and sat on the swing. David and Charles ran over to the playground to ran around and slide down the slide. Sami's feet could not touch the ground so it was kind of hard to swing. She did her best to kick out and try to swing. She sighed. She looked over to where the sidewalk walk way was. It was mainly older people walking down, like teenagers on a date, or parents, or old people. Nothing exciting ever happened. She saw celebrities a lot, but that was with her dad, when he went to work and brought her, and she never got to talk to them. She looked down to the ground and sighed.

The park was not really fun without anyone to play with; Charles and David were having the time of their life, jumping and sliding, and just enjoying each other's company. She wished she had friends like that, but she was only 5 and would not be starting kindergarten until this upcoming school year. She looked back to the Sidewalk; she was surprised to see the Mystery Girl and Kevin. She watched them from her swing. They were walking away, kind of running away. She watched them, wondering what they were doing. Kevin and the girl stopped when they realized that whoever was following them was not.

She kept an eye on them, it almost looked like they were watching her, but they weren't they were just watching everyone else at the park, from the bench. She wondered if they would be mad if they saw her looking at them or be mad she asked for their photo with her. She wondered what she would say. _Push. Thud. _Charles pushed Sami off from the swing and she fell on her face, her camera did not break. Then David tugged on one of her pigtails and Charles removed the camera from her neck and did not let her get it back.

Kevin and Macy scanned the park and noticed the small little girl struggling to get her camera back from two older boys. The boys were on the playground, daggling the camera, by the string as the girl jumped to get.

Kevin looked to Macy. "I think we should help her." Kevin suggested. Macy nodded and the two got up.

"Is there a problem?" Macy asked the little girl.

She nodded and pointed to the boys. "They took me camera; my dad gave me this morning." Macy looked up at the boys and then to Kevin. Kevin approached the two boys. Macy followed the little girl over to the swing set.

"Is that yours?" Kevin asked. The boys shook their heads.

"No, it's hers, but she does not use it, she just sits on the swing." One of them said.

"Well, maybe she does not have her like image she needs." Kevin explained.

The two boys looked at each other. They shrugged. "It's more fun to pick on her, though." The other one interjected.

"Yeah, it is sometimes, but what are you going to do when she becomes a famous photographer and then she'll be bigger than you."

"No she won't, she not even bigger than us now."

"Not bigger as in size, but like popularity and credibility."

The boys looked at each other in confusion

"What am I doing, your seven year old boys, you have a lot to learn." Kevin was about to give up then a plan came to him. "Hey can I see that camera,"

The boys shrugged and handed it to him. Kevin ran away with the camera to where Macy and the little girl were at. He handed the camera to her.

"Thank you" She said. She turned around to leave and then faced them again. "Can I have a picture with you two?" She asked.

Macy and Kevin looked at each other. "Sure" Macy said. Kevin took the camera; he snapped a photo of Macy and the little girl. Then Macy snapped a photo of Kevin and her.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked

"Sami Jo" the little girl told them.

"Well, Sami Jo, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kevin asked.

"A photographer, I think"

"Well, I think, you'll make a great one."

Sami smiled. She was happy someone would think she is great.

"Well, we have to go but we'll see you around, maybe." Kevin said as he took Macy's and started to walk away.

"Wait" Sami called out. "What is your name?"

"Mines" Macy asked. Sami nodded. "Macy."

"Thanks" She said. Kevin and Macy walked away and went down the sidewalk. Sami snapped a quick photo.

Macy and Kevin went back to the Jonas House. They collapsed on the couch. They were tired of running. What they were running from was Stella, she was obsessed with taking pictures and would not give it a rest and stop. Kevin got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked Macy

"No, tired, I'm goanna go up and take a shower." Macy told him. Kevin nodded and went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich.

Macy went upstairs. Before taking a shower she called her mom to tell her she missed her and loved her and then Macy hopped in the shower.

When Sami Jo got home from the park, she used her dad's laptop to print out the pictures she took and then glued them in her journal, putting a small caption in pencil. Under the one of her and Macy, she wrote, "Macy and Me" and same from the one with Kevin and her except it was "Kevin and Me" and then for the one of Kevin and Macy walking away down the sidewalk she wrote "Macy+Kevin" and drew a heart. Her dad cam home, he looked over her shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My journal."

"Where'd you get those photos?" He asked.

"I took them." She said

"Where?"

"At the park. Mrs. Carter took me and David and Charles." She explained to him.

"How do you know her name is 'Macy'?" he asked

"She told me, when I asked her."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, she Kevin got my camera back from David and Charles when they took it away from me after pushing me off the swing, and I asked them if I could have a picture with them and they said sure." She explained.

Sid thought this threw for a minute. He shook his head and just thought maybe it was just celebrity's being nice. He looked at the photos and then started to cook diner.

* * *

**So I am like bored and do not feel like do anything since i found out i could not go to the Guil fair, b/c i did not have enough money, well hopefully next week i can go to the Durm Fair. Excited, my fav shows come on Monday on CBS and thursday i am getting my laptop from my school. So when that happens there may be more or less or same amount updates. Anywho i know i like updated already once today, but i am just on this writing streak and well i'd rather not do homework or clean my room. So there might be one or two more updates today.**

**Check out the two trailers in the running for this fanfic, their both really good.**

**REVIEW AND READ!  
**


	6. July 3, 2009 Wake up Wendy and the Park

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 5: Wake Up Its Wendy and The Park (again)

Friday, July 3, 2009

Macy woke up from a knock on her door,

"Macy, wake up. We need to get ready." Kevin said as he knocked.

"Okay" Macy groaned. She jumped out of bed and headed over to her temporary closet. She scanned through the clothes she pulled out a red t-shirt and a jean skirt. She threw on a pair of black boots. She went in to the bathroom and brushed her hair and straightened it. She put a little bit of make-up on and then proceeded downstairs. Kevin was at the kitchen table, he was going through the photos Stella took of them yesterday. Macy stood behind him looking at the photos.

"I like that one" She said. It was the first photo they took, on the couch.

"Yeah I like it, too." Kevin said. He got up from the table and turned around. Macy and him were close. It would have been that moment, that you would think _kiss her _however this moment was not like that. It was just Macy taking a step back to give him some room. "So ready to go?" he asked. Macy nodded.

They left and took Kevin's car.

"Where is Stella?" Macy asked.

"She had to spend some time with her cousins."

"Where is Joe and Nick?"

"Joe went to go spend some time with Stella and Nick is at home trying to write a song." Kevin explained as he drove.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, until they reached the studio. Kevin was about to leave the car, when he noticed Macy would not budge.

"Mace are you coming?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know if I can do it, once we go in there and make it official everything is going to be different."

"I know, I'm worried too, but we need to do this."

"I am not sure if I can."

"How about this, don't worry about talking, I will do it."

"Okay" Macy agreed, she got out the car and she and Kevin walked into the studio hand in hand.

Sami Jo for the first time in a while was NOT home alone, she was coloring in her coloring book and her dad was watching the "Wake Up Its Wendy" show. He was intensely watching it. He watched as Kevin explained that him and Macy were secretly dating.

"I just made that up." Sid argued with the TV.

Sami ignored him.

"So Kevin we heard you brought your mystery girl with you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I did, here she is, Macy Misa" Kevin said as he held his hands out presenting Macy walking shyly out on the stage waving to the audience. Sami jo looked up from coloring "Yay, its Macy!" She exclaimed. "My friend from the park."

"I made that up and it was true or I made I up and they're lying?" Sid asked himself.

"So Kevin you and Macy have been dating for how long?" Wendy asked

"About 2 months now, I want to say." Kevin answered.

"How did you two meet?"

"Through friends, and we really clicked."

"I have a question," Someone from the audience interjected. "How come they were never any photos of you guys before this, paparazzi is everywhere?"

"Well that's a good question, we were secretive about it, we only like hung at my house, you know. But speaking of photos I have few." Kevin showed some of the photos.

Sid studied the photos. The outfits they were wearing in some of the photos seemed vaguely familiar to the ones in the picture with Sami. Sid picked up his house phone and dialed the number for the show.

_Ring Ring. _"Up, looks like we got a caller. Hello what would you like to know on the Wake its Wendy show here with Kevin Jonas and his girl Macy?" She introduced the caller.

"Yeah I would like to know, How come we have not seen you two kiss yet?" he chuckled a little as he asked the question.

The audience agreed and then all chanted "KISS KISS"

Kevin stood up and motioned Macy to do the same. He pulled Macy close to him, "Let just get this over with" Kevin whispered to her. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. This kiss was not like any kiss Macy had known about is was different, it was like…

"Well, wow, that does all the time we have, don't miss those fireworks tomorrow night!" She signed off with. "Just remember to wake up with Wendy!"

Kevin and Macy pulled apart. "Whoa" Macy whispered

Kevin and Macy walked out of the studio. They reached Kevin's car and before entering,

"So, that kiss?" Macy chuckled

"Yeah, just giving what the people want." Kevin chuckled as he leaned against the passenger side door. He cautiously and embarrassed looked down to the ground.

"Fireworks?" Macy questioned.

"What?" Kevin head's immediately jerked up.

"Are we seeing the fireworks tomorrow?"

"Oh, right, yeah we are." Kevin answered her.

"Cool."

"Cool"

They stood there in silence for a while.

"Kevin, are you going to move so I can get in?"

"Oh right." Kevin moved and went over to the driver sides.

Sami sat at the coffee table; she was coloring in a picture from her coloring book. She was coloring a picture of a dog. She was not like most younger children who scribbled and went outside the lines, she did her best to stay in the lines. Sid was in the kitchen reading all the latest gossip on every gossip website. He shook his head.

"Something is messed up here." He told himself. He looked at Sami through the doorway; she was just sitting on the floor coloring. He looked back to his laptop.

"You want to go to the park?" He asked her through the doorway. Sami looked up from coloring.

"Okay" She answered.

"Bring your camera." He told her.

She nodded her head and scrambled to her room; she got her camera and put it around her neck. She came back and followed her dad outside the apartment and out on the street. Her father did not own a car, so they walked.

"When we get to the park can you push me on the swings?" She asked

"Sure," He said as they walked.

When they reached the park, Sami, dragged Sid to the swing set. She hopped on the swing and he started pushing her. He looked around to see if the new Hollywood celebrity couple would be walking by. They did.

"Hey, let me see your camera." Sid said.

She handed him, her camera.

Kevin and Macy were at the park again. They just liked hanging out there, they could hang out like friends, but ne brought off as a couple. They sat on the bench scanning the playground seeing if there was anyone there who was there yesterday. No one looked familiar. They looked, by the swing set, the same little girl they saw yesterday was there.

Sid was standing behind Sami, pushing her as she went up and then fell down with the swing. He was staring at Kevin and Macy who were looking everywhere.

"That man looks familiar" Macy whispered to Kevin.

"Which one?" Kevin asked.

"The one pushing that little girl that looks familiar." Macy told him.

Kevin looked, he saw Sid pushing Sami. "He does." Kevin agreed. "He's the part of the paparazzi, the one who caught us, outside my house." Kevin explained. "I guess he was right, he does have a daughter."

Macy nodded. Kevin yawned, he stretched his arms and as one of his arms came down it went around Macy's shoulders. Macy looked at him.

"Just go with it" He whispered. She nodded. She scooted closer to him. Kevin let his hand rest on her the other end of her shoulder.

Sid watched from the swing set. "I'll be right back; I am goanna go talk to someone." Sid said.

Sami just kept swinging, since her father pushed that gave her a good start, she was able to kick her legs out and keep it going she watched as her father approached Kevin and Macy.

"Hey," Sid greeted the two. Kevin and Macy turned their heads looking at Sid.

"Hello" Kevin greeted.

"So I guess all that gossip is true, you two are dating?" Sid said

"Yup, it is."

"Well, I work for the gossip website that spilled your secret, would you mind if I asked a few questions? For the fans"

"I don't see what harm could be done." Kevin said secretly sneering his words.

"Okay, first question; does Macy ever talk?"

"I do, I will have you know." Macy said.

"Sorry, scratch that, How come you two wanted to keep your relationship a big secret?"

"Because we did not want people to know we were dating and I wanted to protect her from paparazzi." Kevin explained and looked at Macy and then back at Sid.

"Then why did you not deny the true rumor?"

"Because, once that cat was out of the bag, (**A/N: Love that expression, seems like something Kevin would say!) **We figured, why hide our love." He said and then gave Macy a small peck on the lips.

"Last question, why did you choose Macy?"

"What type of question is that? Who would not choose Macy, she is pretty, smart, nice, down to earth, loving, and caring" Kevin deafened her.

"Sorry, just fans wanted to know."

"Accepted." Kevin said.

Sami watched her dad, talking to Kevin and Macy, she stopped swinging, and the swing was still. _Push. Thud._

Sami heard laughter behind; it was the laughter of Charles and David. Their mother bought them to the park again. She fell to the ground on all fours. She pushed herself up and stood on her knees, while she brushed herself off. David went to her right ear and Charles went to her left.

"Hey, Shorty, what are you doing at the park?" David asked.

"Shouldn't you be home, while your daddy's at work?" Charles rudely asked.

"Where's your pretty camera?" David asked.

"What happened to your stupid pigtails?" Charles asked.

Sami was annoyed. She got up and brushed her knees off. David and Charles mimicked her and then joined hand to trap her. She tried to break there gasp, but they were bigger, a little smarter and stronger than her. SO she did what any five-year-old would do. She cried, which only made it worse. The two boys circled around her, calling her all sorts of names; "Cry Baby" "Short" and more.

Kevin looked passed Sid.

"Isn't that your daughter over there?" Kevin asked.

Sid turned around and started walking to where the wrongdoing was taking place. Kevin and Macy followed.

"Weren't those the boys bothering her yesterday?" Macy whispered to Kevin, clutching his arm.

He nodded.

"Daddy" Sami cried. The two boys demerged and stood innocently next to the sobbing Sami, who kept her head down.

"I think, it's time we leave" Sid said as he picked up his sobbing daughter.

Kevin and Macy stood there in silence as they watched Sid walk away. Sami looked at them from her father's shoulder and waved good-bye with her small hand.

Kevin and Macy waved good-bye and then abruptly looked down at the devilish 7 year olds.

"You know in a few years we might laugh at this." Charles said.

"Or maybe forget about it." David added.

Mrs. Carter came up to her sons. "Ready to go boys?" She asked and then noticed Kevin and Macy standing there. "Oh, Hello, you're that new Hollywood couple."

"Yes, and Ms. I believe your sons need some scolding." Kevin explained.

"What could of my two angels have done" She looked down as them and then back up. "Forget angels, what did they do?"

"Well, let's just say that, your two boys have been picking on, a certain five year old little girl."

Mrs. Carter did not hesitate, she took her two boys by wrist and dragged them home and went on and on about how grounded they were and how they would have to apologies.


	7. July 4, 2009 Fireworks

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 6: Fireworks on the Fourth of July

Friday, July 4, 2009

Sami woke up in her room, yesterday was not the worst day, but it was terrible. Those boys are always picking on her. The only upside about yesterday, besides seeing Kevin and Macy again, was that her and her dad bought some ice cream, to help cheer her up and then went to the pet store and bought a turtle. Sid bought the turtle, he read somewhere in a magazine that children gain confidence, if they talk to a pet, so since he is not around and she has no friends, he figured the turtle would make her feel less lonesome and gain some confidence. Sami woke up, she was happy it was the Fourth of July, but was upset that the fireworks were not until later tonight. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the table:

_Out at work, I'll be back for the fireworks. Mrs. Carter will be checking in on you. Have fun don't forget to feed your turtle. Love Dad_

Sami sighed; she got herself a bowl of cereal and ate at the kitchen table. She ate at a normal rate, she was alone and bored and a little depressed. She finished eating and put her bowl in the kitchen sink. She walked into the living room and put some turtle food in the turtle's bowl. She sighed again and then there was a knock on the door. She opened it. There was David and Charles.

"Our mom sent us over to apologies…So we're sorry." David explained.

"We sorry for picking on you, and our mom wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park" Charles added.

"Okay" Sami Jo said. "Let me change quickly."

The two boys nodded and stood at the door way. Sami went into her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with a pink flower and then pulled her hair back with a pink head band. She walked back into the door.

"Ready" She responded.

They all shuffled into the car. Sami sat by the window again. She stared out the window at the many places that passed her by. She wished she could go to some of them. Soon enough they were at the park. They all ran out. Sami went to the swings. David and Charles were playing hide-and-seek on the play ground. Sami fidgeted on the swing, she tried to get herself started, but it was tough.

"Hey, Sami." Charles shouted. Sami looked up at him. "Want to play hide-and-seek with us?"

She shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the swing and walked over to the playground. She met up with Charles.

"So, David is the counter and he's counting to 50. Rules are if you're the first one found then you are it. So hide in a good spot."

"14…15…16...17…19..." David counted from above the playground. Sami and Charles demerged to go and find a spot to hide. Sami hid up in a tree, which she somehow managed to get up in. How she was not sure, but all she knew was that she was stuck.

Kevin and Macy walked down the pathway leading up to the park. They loved going to park, they go every day, they love watching children play, while they still have the energy, watching old couples enjoying the last bits of their lives and watching new couples start. They stopped a little puzzled at the playground, they searched around, and they could only at quick glance find one kid running around. Then soon the group got bigger.

"Oh, there playing hide-and-seek." Kevin clicked in his mind.

"Oh," Macy sighed. "They look a little lost, though." Macy added.

"I think, one is hiding in a really good spot." Kevin explained.

"What makes you say that?" Macy asked.

Kevin pointed to the girl in the tree. Macy nodded. They sat down on the bench and watched the children scurry around.

David ran up to the tree the children followed.

"I found you Sami." He remarked. "You can get down now."

"No, I can't"

"You have to, its Jenny's turn to count and you have to hide again." He said as he pointed to a small Asian looking girl.

"I can't because I'm stuck." Sami remarked.

"How about you jump and we'll catch you." David suggested.

"NO! You might miss."

"True," David pondered for a while.

Charles ran off, to where Kevin and Macy were sitting.

"Excuse me Mister." Charles started. Kevin looked at him. "I was wondering if you could help us get our friend down from the tree."

"On one condition," Kevin said. He looked both ways before saying what he was going to say. "We get to play next round."

"Deal, Now follow me." Charles ran off and Kevin and Macy followed.

Everyone cleared a pathway for Kevin and Macy to get through.

"Hey, there, I'm going to get you down" Kevin explained. Sami nodded as she held on to tree branch. "First things first, sit up." Sami slowly sat up. Kevin held his arms out. "Now, I want you to like slid off." Sami shook her head. Kevin walked up closer to the tree. He was closer, "Alright, now." Sami sighed. She pushed herself off and landed in Kevin's arms (_Snap_). Kevin placed her down on the ground.

"Alright, whose it?" Kevin asked. A little Asian girl with black hair raised her hand. "Let's play." Kevin said.

The little girl began to count and everyone hid. Sami hid underneath the bench. Kevin did his best to hide behind a tree. Macy hid in the tree, Sami hid in. When the girl finished counting the first person she found was Macy due to the fact that, that was where she was counting. Soon everyone was found. It was Macy turn to count. She covered her eyes and began counting out loud. (Snap) Once she reached fifty, she was ambushed by her "boyfriend" Kevin. (snap) She let out a girly scream and then the two searched for the other children.(Snap, Snap, Snap) It was now Kevin's turn. He closed his eyes and counted to 50. He was surprised to open his eyes and find that everyone was hiding.

Sami was hiding behind a bush, by the parking lot with Macy.

"Hi Macy," Sami whispered.

"Hey" Macy silently whispered back. "Are you going to see the fireworks today?"

Sami nodded. "Are you?"

Macy nodded. "I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Macy is Kevin really your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because my dad says that something weird is going on and he's always out taking pictures."

"Sami, can u keep a secret, I mean you need to just keep this to yourself, you cannot tell anyone, not even your dad."

"Can I tell my pet turtle?"

"I guess, but anyways, the thing is Kevin and I are good friends and we were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and things just get complicated. So, no we're not together, but I wish we actually were. I have a small crush on him." Macy admitted. Macy figured that Sami was five and that she would not remember all this information she told her, by the time she left, or hope she wouldn't, and hoped she would keep her secret, at least if all else fails. Macy let out a sigh.

Sami went home, she took out the journal her dad got her and went in to the living room. She found a pen and began writing.

"Oh my, Turtle, you'll never believe what happened, Macy Misa, told me a big secret. She said that she has a small crush on Kevin and that they are really not dating, something about the wrong place wrong time and complications." She said as she wrote. "It is so shocking." She stopped writing and sighed and looked to her turtle. "I'm going to call you Kacy." She smiled to herself. Today was probably the greatest and most fun day she had had in a while.

_Why is Kevin's New Girlfriend, Macy, covering her eyes? Seen at the local park in New Jersey, Kevin and Macy seem to be playing a game of hide and seek with a few children. Here Kevin is spotted helping a small child from a tree. In the photo below, you can see that Kevin is not too great at hiding, as seen behind his girlfriend. The couple played a few rounds and then it got late and the children left. Kevin and Macy just seem like that great match. I think they'll last forever and get married! Do I hear wedding bells already?_

Kevin and Macy walked to the beach, it was early, but they were going to have themselves a small picnic party, between themselves. They set up an umbrella and laid blanket down on the sand. Macy dropped the picnic basket. She sat down on the blanket and Kevin joined her. Macy took off her top, to reveal a red bikini top, she kept her shorts on. Kevin pulled his top off. Then they both slipped their shoes off. They grabbed hands and ran down to the beach, (snap) they slowed down when they reached the tide line. Macy jumped when she felt how cold the water was and Kevin laughed at her. Macy splashed some water at him and he ran and picked her up, wade her in further into the water. Macy let out a girly scream.

Sami and Sid walked to the beach; they took a seat on the ledge separating the beach from the park/picnic area. It was about 6 the fireworks would be going off at 7, they had an hour.

"You hungry?" He asked. Sami shook her head. "We got an hour, what do you want to do?" Sami shrugged her shoulders. Sami stared at the beach, she watched as people walked by and then one couple caught her attention. It was Kevin and Macy; they were sitting under an umbrella.

"Go room for three more?" a voice asked. Sid and Sami turned around. It was Mrs. Carter, Charles and David. Sid nodded and they sat down. Charles sat next to Sami, David next to Charles, and then Mrs. Carter on the end.

Nick, Joe and Stella sat at a picnic table; they looked at the beach and kept close eye on their two friends.

"How long is this going to last?" Nick asked Stella.

"Just until next week, their big break up!" Stella said with a devious smile.

"What is there big break up?" Joe asked Stella

"I, well, I haven't, I am not, I haven't thought about it yet." Stella admitted. "They make such a great couple," She whispered as she watched them.

"Things are not going to go well," Nick said.

"You guys, I'm goanna go for a power walk for a little while until the fireworks, start." Mrs. Carter said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to see if I can get some celebrity shots." Sid said. "I'll be back before the fireworks start."

The two adults left. David moved behind Sami. _Push. Thud. _He pushed her of the ledge, and she landed in the sand.

"Dude, really?" Charles asked. He hopped off the ledge and helped Sami up. "You okay?" He asked Sami

"Dude, really? You're being nice to here?" David asked. "Not cool!"

Charles shook his head as he guided Sami to the ramp to go and sat back on the ledge with Sami.

Kevin and Macy got up to walk around some; they noticed their three little friends, David, Charles, and Sami.

"Hey guys," Kevin greeted. They responded in waves and quiet "Heys""You guys going to see the fireworks?"

They nodded. "You guys want some ice cream?" Macy asked. They nodded. Macy turned to Kevin "Kevin can you go get the ice cream cups from the picnic basket." She asked.

Kevin nodded; he left and returned shortly with three ice cream cups. He handed one to Sami, and Charles, and David.

"I have a question," David asked. "Why are you two always at the park?"

"Why are you always at the park?" Kevin asked.

"Because I like it, I have fun."

"Same here, we go because we have fun all the time."

It was silent for a while as the three kids finished their ice cream, when they finished, they handed the trash to Kevin and Macy who took it and throw it away and then returned with a few buckets.

"You guys want to help us find some sea shells?" Macy asked. They nodded. David and Charles jumped off the edge of the ledge, Sami sat there, she looked down, it was far down for a five year old. Kevin helped her down. Macy handed a bucket to David, one to Charles and one to Sami. She kept one for her and Kevin.

David snuck down to the beach area.

"Sami, you need any help looking for shells?" Charles asked. Sami shook her head, as she picked up a few shells. David came up from the beach struggling with his bucket. Sami bent down to pick up some shells and was staggered by the cold water that traveled down from her head. Sami stood straight up, she was soaking wet. Kevin and Macy turned around.

"Oh, no," Kevin whispered. Macy and Kevin ran up to where yet another felony was taking place.

"David, seriously?" Charles shouted "What is your problem?"

"Oh my gosh, Sami, let me go get you a towel and something warm to where?" Macy said and then ran to where her and Kevin's things were.

David ran to the ramp and walked away. Charles ran after him. Macy returned with the towel and a sweatshirt and began to dry, Sami off. (snap)

"Dude, what is your problem?" Charles asked. David stopped running.

"You! You are my problem, since when are you nice to Sami. We live to make her life terrible!" David exclaimed to his brother.

"Dude, maybe you should grow up."

"Since when did you start acting like this?"

"Since we made a girl cry and dude it is not cool,"

"Dude, we have always made her cry, why now?"

"Because, because…because I like her." Charles said and then walked away, back to the ledge.

"What!?" David asked. Then chased after Charles and tackled him off the ledge and on to the beach.

Mrs. Carter came back from her power walk, to find her two boys fighting.

"Charles and David!" She yelled and the two boys stopped fighting. "That's it were leaving! Sami your father left, some important work thing, he said I had to bring you back home, when the fireworks end, but because these two hooligans are acting immature, sorry dear, but you got to come."

Sami was about to walk away. "Wait," Kevin interjected. "What if we bring her home after the fireworks?" he asked.

"I guess. The apartment is on Wallow Street; Sami knows where the spare key is to her house." She explained and then turned around and explained to her boys how much trouble they were in. Kevin picked Sami up and grabbed Macy's Hand (snap) and the three went over to where their blanket and umbrella was setup. Kevin and Macy sat down and Sami sat in between them, (snap).

The three of them watched as the sky light up various upbeat colors of red, blue, green, white, yellow, purple, pink, and many more. When the fireworks ended, Kevin and Macy brought Sami home and then went home themselves.

Sami slept good that night, even though she did not see the fireworks with her dad, she spent an entire day with her friends, Kevin and Macy and maybe Charles whatever he was considered to her.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, but i just went back to school a few weeks ago and being a sophomore overachiever and college student socail butterfly is hard. Life gets busy, so i will do my best however, by the time people read this my story maybe be over with and it will be like spring vacation.**

**Read and Review!  
**


	8. July 5, 2009 Pizza and the Usually

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 7: Pizza and the Usually

Saturday, July 5, 2009

_Kevin and Macy spotted at the beach. Scandalize. The couple happily spotted at the beach before the fireworks started. Macy is seen in a very attractive red bikini top, she keeps a good shape. Some rumors that she works out a lot and others say that she has something bad going on, like diets or anorexia, bulimic? But nevertheless that is another story that we are working on. The couple had a blast at the beach as can be seen by the pictures. But it was later on that day; they ran into their "friend" a small little girl who was seen being rescued from a tree during that game of hide-and-seek. We're not sure who she is, but from some of source they have theories that she is either; Macy's little sister, Kevin's cousin, or just some strange no one little girl. The couple seem to have a little bit of an attachment to the small girl as can be seen, when Kevin helps off the ledge and they all look for seashells on the beach and to top it, he holds her as Macy and him walk back to their blanket to watch the fireworks. We don't know who this little girl is, but she seems to be pretty close to Kevin and Macy._

Sami woke up, her dad still was not home. Which was odd because he would be home or he would have left a note and there was no note on the kitchen table or the fridge or anywhere. Sami sighed. Another day alone. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She watched what was last on which was one of those weird gossip shows. As she watched the show, she wrote in her journal: "Yesterday was the best, I got to go to the beach and see the fireworks, I watched them with Kevin and Macy, and it was so cool!" Sami wrote and then drew a picture of fireworks exploding. Sami looked up when the name "Macy and Kevin" were mentioned on the TV. She looked.

"That's me." She said as she pointed to the TV. "I am on TV." She exclaimed.

Macy woke up in her room from a bossy Stella. Stella was barking orders to her and Kevin was right behind. Macy sat up in her bed and Kevin sat with her. Stella kept barking the orders.

"Okay, you guys are going to Lorenzo's Pizzeria today, and then you're going to the Park. As for later today, you two can stay in. Tomorrow, JONAS has a CD Signing and so Macy you are also coming to promote. Then Tuesday, someone called, they want to make you their "Cover Couple" So you have a photo shoot be ready for that. Wednesday, the "Big Gela A Bella" Ball, you two must attend. Mac and Mickey on Friday. Then to top it all off your big break up!" Stella explained to them. "Questions?"

Kevin raised his hand. Stella nodded. "What is our "big break up?" Kevin asked

"Well, you two are going to go to the Movie Premiere, but when you guys go in, you're going in as a couple and when you come out, you two will be broken up. You can say that you had an argument over something really stupid." Stella explained.

"Sounds good, I guess." Macy said.

"Great!" Stella said and then left the room. Macy sighed and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin looked towards her.

"This is going to be long a week." Macy let him know.

"I know." Kevin agreed. "But we'll make it through."

Magenta Reed sat in her office. She viewed the pictures of Kevin and Macy. She carefully re-read her article she posted earlier today. She had to know who this child was. The child did seem oddly familiar. Her thought was interrupted by one of her employees. Sid.

"Ms. Reed, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Sid I need you to cover a big story for me." She explained to him. "I need you to go to New York, tomorrow and get info on Brittany's new 'boy toy'"

"But I like working with this Kevin and Macy story." Sid injected.

"Well, I need you elsewhere, besides, you already did your part, you let the cat out of the bag, so now we need someone else to do the rest."

"Ms. Reed, I have a daughter at home, I can't take her to New York with me. She is suppose to be enjoying her summer vacation."

"Leave the rat at home"

"She's only five."

"Call a sitter. Look if you don't get these shots I need, then you can kiss this job good bye. So I suggest you take this ticket from my hand and tomorrow morning you get your butt on that plane."

Sid knew what he had to do and he felt sorry for doing, but I was what had to be done. He snatched the ticket from Magenta and stormed out of the office.

Macy and Kevin walked down the sidewalk. They turned and entered the Pizzeria. They grabbed a booth. There were so many paparazzi following them. They were all outside at the window taking pictures. Macy wrote a note and put a $10 bill inside and passed it to Kevin. Kevin read to note which made him laugh a little: "Something for the trouble!" Macy laughed when he laughed.

"You two love birds, ready to order?" an Italian waiter asked.

"Yes we are." Kevin said as he slipped the note in his back pocket. "We would like a small cheese pizza and one diet cola." Kevin told him.

The waiter nodded and left. The restaurant was empty, but after Kevin and Macy were seen eating there, everyone else would be eating there.

Kevin and Macy left the restaurant; Kevin paid and left a small tip. They then made their way to their favorite place, the park. They sat on the bench and watched the children play.

Sami decided to go to the park again with Charles and David. However this time the car ride was silent and a little awkward. David and Charles weren't playing like they always do. Sami just stared out the window. When they arrived to the park, Sami went to the swings to try to swing. David walked over to the playground and Charles walked to opposite direction to the swings. He grabbed a seat on the swing next to Sami.

"Hey Sami," He greeted.

"Hey Charles, why aren't you playin' with David?" She asked.

"He's being a jerk and kind of isn't fun to hang around with."

"Oh," Sami fidgeted on the swing. She tried to kick out, but she went nowhere.

"You need help?" Charles asked. Sami looked down to the ground and nodded. Charles got up from his swing and behind Sami. She closed her eyes and held on tight to the chains connecting the swing to the set. She felt a strong push and she was soon soaring in the air. She opened her eyes, she was swinging, and she did not get pushed off.

David was at the top of the playground, he looked toward the swing set and just stared at Sami and Charles with hate in his eyes.

Sid went home. There was a note on his door" "Took your daughter to the play ground, we'll be back later-Ms. Carter. He sighed as he opened the door. He went o his room, pulled out a suit case and began to pack some clothes and rolls of film and his camera. He felt bad that he was leaving Sami home, but. Ms. Carter would be able to check on her. He hated his job, but at the same time loved it. He would quit, but he gets well paid there and that's what keeping him and Sami where they are now. Sid finished packing; he left his suit case on his bed and then collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

Kevin and Macy sat on the bench; they looked over to the swings. They noticed Sami was swinging on the swing and that someone was pushing her, it was not her father. Kevin and Macy went over to investigate.

"Hey guys," Kevin greeted.

"Hey" They both said.

"So what's up?" Macy asked.

"Just Swinging" Sami chuckled.

"Where's your brother?" Kevin asked Charles.

"Oh, He's on the playground." Charles explained. "Me and him are not talking, we don't agree on some things"

"Oh," Kevin said.

It was silent for a while and then it was broken by Macy.

"You guys want to play a game?" She asked.

"Sure," Charles and Sami agreed. Sami jumped off the swing and Kevin, Macy, Charles, and Sami, stood around in a circle.

"What's the game?" Kevin asked.

"Its TV tag." Macy almost whispered.

"How do you play?" Kevin asked.

"Well, its like tag, but to protect yourself, instead of base you have to call out a TV show and sit down. You sit for 10 seconds and wait 30 before you can call out another TV show. The basic of tag, whoever is taged is then it and if someone is at base, the tagger cannot stand there and wait"

"Sounds like fun." Kevin said.

"Okay, ready 1.2.3"

"Not It," All but one slow Kevin yelled.

"Darn. I'm it." Kevin complained.

Macy, Sami and Charles all started to run and Kevin began to chase.

"Spongebob Squarepants" Sami shouted and sat down. Kevin went a different way.

"Hannah Montana" Macy shouted and sat down, and again Kevin went a different way.

"Rugrats" Charles shouted and sat down.

"Life with Derek" Sami shouted and sat down.

"Ummmm..' Macy tried to think on her feet.

"Tag, you're it." Kevin told her as he tagged her.

"Darn." Macy whined a little, and then started running.

"Sabrina the teenage Witch." Kevin shouted and sat down.

"Jake Long the American Dragon." Charles shouted and sat down.

"Telatubies" Sami Shouted and sat down.

"8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter." Kevin shouted and sat down.

"Uhhhh….." Sami thought.

"Tag you're it." Macy told her. Sami smiled and chased after everyone.

David watched as the four ran around, from the top of the playground, he watched with angry and envy.

Sami, Charles, and David had to go home eventually. It was late, but not too late it was like only 4. Sami entered the apartment. Sid was still asleep on the couch. Sami sat next to him. She nudged him and he woke up.

"sami, you're home." He said as he straightened himself out. "Is Ms. Carter still home?"

Sami nodded. "Sami, I am sorry, but I need to go to New York tomorrow. I would take you, but you'd probably be bored."

Sami looked down a little depressingly. "Hey, how about we go to that little Pizzeria and have some pizza," Sami nodded. "Go grab your sweater and well be out."

Sami scrambled from the couch to get her sweater, she put it on and then Sid and she left the apartment.

They were surprised to find that their favorite little pizzeria had become a big hit. There was a line outside, people just waiting to get in.

"Since when did this place get packed?" Sid asked. Sami shrugged. "Sorry, we're going to have to go somewhere different." Sami sighed and looked down

"Hey" a very familiar voice greeted. Sami looked up and you would not guess, well actually you could. Kevin and Macy were standing there. "What are you guys up to?" Macy asked.

"Today's my last day here, until I got to go to New York and we were going to get some pizza, but this place is packed." Sid explained.

"New York?" Kevin questioned.

"Work"

"Right, well, what if we told you we could get you in?"

"I would say, what's the catch?"

"No catch, we just like helping people and you deserve to spend some time with your daughter before you leave."

Kevin and Macy guided them into the restaurant.

"Kevin, Macy, you're back, let me clear you a booth," Pablo the owner exclaimed. "Lou, get that table cleaned"

"No, Pablo, my friends here, need a booth, today's his last day, before he goes to New York." Kevin explained.

"Oh, Lou, get that table cleaned." He barked at the bus boy and then showed Sami and Sid their booth. They slid in.

"Thank you" Sid told Kevin.

"No Problem." Kevin explained.

Sami and Sid ate pizza and drank soda. They left and Sami fell asleep fast, as for Sid he took a while to fall asleep, it was his guilt, he felt bad for leaving Sami, but this what got them living where they are living and put food on the table. It was all he had.


	9. July 6, 2009 CD Signing with His Gals

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 8: CD Signing with His Gals

Monday, July 6, 2009

_The Big Love Bird hit the small Pizzeria, Lorenzo's, to grab a few slices. Kevin had a smile on his face as he received a love note from his gal. Later they hit the park, where once again, they ran into their "friend" They played a game. Some source we found said it was TV tag, whatever that is. The lovers seem to be happy together and seem to be likely to last forever._

Magenta looked at the appalling article. It had to be her worse by far. She published it.

"I need to find your weakness." Magenta whispered to herself.

"Ms. Reed, I have got info on Macy's body figure, physique" a man told her.

"What is it, diet pills, surgery, or anorexic, bulimic?" She questioned.

"No, at her High School Horace Mantis Academy, she is on a lot of sports teams. So she keeps fit."

"That's it! She's plays too many sports, that's not interesting that's not Juice News Scandal. That's High School Grape Vine." Magenta complained.

"Well, Ms. Reed we did find some information, first off, that kid is not in any way related to Kevin or Macy."

"Then who is she?"

"Someone said that she is one of the employee's daughter."

"That's might help, tell the office that we are having today, a "bring your kid to work day." Magenta ordered.

"Right away." He said and then left her office.

"Just need to find the small rat and I will be able to get everything, hopefully" She sighed.

Kevin and Macy woke up early to get to the record/CD store. Joe, Nick, and Stella joined them to help set up the table. The store was to open in a few minutes. They looked to the window; there were a bunch of screaming girls waiting to get in. The store was across the street from the park. Macy and Kevin could not wait to get out and just hang out at the park.

The store opened and girls ran in screaming and jumping with excitement for autographs. Kevin, Joe, Nick and Macy signed away.

Sami stood at the edge of the block looking towards the Record store, she could see all the girls dying to get in. She wished she could go over there, but she was stuck where she was at this moment which was at the park like always. Now that she had gone to the park a few times, she has grown a little bored of the swings and the normal typically things that go around at a park, but when Kevin and Macy are there they make it so much better ,with crazy games and stories. She was waiting for Kevin and Macy to come out and come to the park and play.

"waiting for them?" He asked knowing who she was waiting for.

She nodded.

"Why don't you just go over there?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I am afraid to cross the street." She sighed and turned around to face Charles.

"What if I help you, I'll walk over with you and then you can wait for Kevin and Macy to finish up there." He suggested.

"I guess."

The two walked down to the cross walk. Charles pushed the button for the signal to walk and they waited for it to change to man crossing the street. When it did, Sami grabbed Charles's hand as they crossed over to the other side. Macy looked at the store it was packed, but Jonas did have a lot of friends. Sami took one last look at the park and Charles and then went into the store. She pushed pass screaming girl fans and made her way to the table.

"Hey there, little girl who can I make this out to?" Joe asked.

"Sami Jo." She told him

"Is that Sami spelled "S-A-M-M-Y" and Jo spelled "J-O-E" He turned to nick. "See fans love me they even incorporate my name into their own name."

"No, "S-A-M-I" "J-O" Sami explained to Joe

"Oh, then. "To our biggest and cutest fan, Sami Jo, Love your favorite Band, Joe"

Nick signed and then they passed it down to Kevin and Macy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked Sami when she slid down the table to where they were.

"I was at the park with Ms. Carter, Charles and David. I was wondering if you were coming to the park today." Sami shyly asked

"Yeah, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." Kevin explained. Sami nodded.

"Can you get there on your own?" Macy asked as Sami slowly walked away. Sami shook her head. "Well, why don't you wait for us, here have a seat." Macy patted and empty seat that was next to her. Sami sat down.

20 MINUTES LATER. Kevin, Macy and Sami walked out of the Record Shop and crossed the street to the park, Charles was waiting he was on a Swing and hopped off when he saw Sami walking over.

"You're back" Charles said.

"Yep and Kevin and Macy are here." Sami explained

"Alright how about we pretend we're all spies and we're on opposite teams. Me and Charles, Macy and Sami. Its like tag and if you're tag you have to stay still until you're team member un freezes you or until you can hop on one foot to the swing set." Kevin explained. They all nodded. The game immediately started.

Magenta watched as her employees walked in with their children, she looked at the child and studied them to see if they were the mystery child, but no such luck, and she did not see the child at all.

"Time Out" Macy called. Everyone stopped running and went over to see what the fuss was about.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a break" Macy explained. "I think I am goanna go for a small walk, Sami want to join me?"

Sami nodded her head and Macy and she walked down the sidewalk.

"Macy do you remember when you told me that you have a crush on Kevin?" Sami asked

"You remembered that?" Macy asked

"Yeah, and I did not tell anyone, but I wanted to know, why are you and Kevin "fake dating" if you really like him?"

"Well, he does not like me and beside it was not our Idea. Their Stylist and my best friend Stella came up with this whole scheme."

"Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?" Sami asked

"Probably not." Macy told her

"Why not?" Sami asked

"I told you, he does not feel the same way."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can tell, and besides he has a thing for foreign girls, like Anya from Scandinavia, the president of their Fan club from their and Samantha the French mime girl, she was also a president."

This made Sami ponder for a while.

When Sami got home, she pulled out her journal. And started writing: "Today, Macy told me that she was afraid to confront Kevin on her feelings for him. And that this whole scheme idea was Stella's. And Kevin has a thing for President of the Jonas Fan Clubs; Anya, from Scandinavia and Samantha from France." Sami stopped writing for a minute. She looked on the web for a picture of Anya and Samantha and printed them out and then glued them into her book. And she continued writing: "So I think Kevin does like Macy. Because she is a President of their American Fan Club!"

* * *

**Sorry i haven't been updating, but to be honest with you i have been tired and i am unsure why. Anywho i put up chapter seven and then realized it was not complete, so i finished it and added eight and seven. but in reverse order.**


	10. July 7, 20009 Power Couple

**Okay my Readers, I have put up another chapter, Just to let you know, I am working on a website that is going to have many different things you can see and read. Also to add, sorry for my lack of updation, I had finished about 4 chapters and was like i'll put them up eventually, as you can see I only put one up. So expect so more in a few days.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 9: Power Couple

Tuesday, July 7, 2009

Kevin and Macy were sitting in a car that was driving to a big photo shoot that was going to cover them on a magazine. When they reached the big building, they entered. They were greet by the photographer, Phil,

"Kevin, Macy" He greeted. "Welcome, so glad to have you here!"

"Glad to be here," Kevin said

"Let's get these pictures done so that you're fame will be out as soon as possible"

Macy and Kevin nodded their heads. They stood in front of the green screen.

"Let's see something cute."

Macy and Kevin stood face to face; Macy leaned on him and lifted her right foot up. "Is that good?" Macy asked.

"Fabulous." He snapped a few shoots. "Now let's see something like, boyfriend and girlfriend trapped type thing."

Macy and Kevin looked at each other in confusion. "Kevin grabbed Macy's hand and lifted it up, like "hello we're dating"

Kevin did that and the two gave a "_Hello_" type face.

"Perfect, now give me, something like best friends or couple like."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Macy from behind and they both smiled.

"Now give me something like, like, like."

"Like this?" Kevin asked and placed a kiss on Macy's cheek.

"Perfect"

After a million photos, Phil sent off the photos to the magazine company and then sent Macy and Kevin off to go and be their happy selves.

Magenta was frustrated and furious. That little brat was not at the work place and she had to have her office filled with all these small insufferable rodents. She thought for a minute, where would a small girl be?

"William!" She called out. A scrawny little man came running in.

"Yes, Ms. Reed"

"Where would a small girl be found?"

"In the park"

"Are you serious? You think I should check at the park?"

"Well that is where she has been spotted all the time, it's just a hunch.."

"You're not here to make assumption, are you sure she would be at this place called a "park"?"

"Positive, children love parks"

"William, were going to the park today,"

"But Miss, if you go to the park in search of a child, the parents there may find you to be a bit of a stalker and child abductor."

"What are you suggesting I do?"

"Well, act like a mother who would go the park, bring a child."

"First off where am I going to find a child, second how does a mother act?"

"First, your niece, Penny, and just bring her to the park and watch her from the bench."

"Alright, but William, you're coming with me. Tomorrow"

William let out a small smile before leaving her office.

Kevin and Macy decided to not go to the park today and rather spend the day in. Besides they were tired from the photo shoot and everything else that went on this week. They entered the firehouse and collapsed on the couch together. They were so close.

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked Macy

"I don't know," Macy sighed and rested her head upon Kevin's shoulder.

"Lets just watch TV." Kevin said and turned on the TV.

Access Hollywood was on.

"The Number couple, Kacy" the woman on the show announced. "Kevin and Macy are the cutest thing to together and since the announcement we've seen them together everywhere,"

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Macy asked Kevin

Kevin did not respond. "I don't think it's wrong, I just think it was something that could of happened to anyone and it was just a wrong time thing, and I don't know where I am going with this anymore" Kevin chuckled and so did Macy.

Kevin flipped the channel to ABC family. "My Fake Fiancé" was on.

"I love this movie" Macy squealed.

"What's it about?" Kevin asked her.

"Pretty much what we're doing, except they planned it for self-fish reason, but later realize that they love each other and really get married."

Kevin and Macy watch the movie. They watched it until the end and that was when Kevin realized, that he had feelings for Macy too, that he should get out before the big premier this weekend.

"Macy I like, like you." Kevin admitted, but to his dismay Macy was asleep on his lap. "Good night Macy" Kevin sighed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He got up slowly from the couch and let Macy's head slowly slid off. He scooped her up in arms and took her to her room upstairs. He placed her gently in her bed and slid her covers on her. He took a seat in a chair and watched her sleep; he was kind of tired himself and fell asleep on the chair.


	11. July 8, 2009 The Long Name Ball

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 10: The Long Name Ball

Wednesday, July 8, 2009

Macy woke up, she was surprised, for starter she was in her temporary room, and sleeping in a chair across from her was Kevin. _What happened last night? _She thought in her head. She was still in her clothes she wore to the photo shoot. She got out of bed and went over to Kevin him and nudged him a little.

"Huh" Kevin woke up. "Oh Hey Macy, what time is it?"

Macy looked over to the alarm clock that read 9:47 a.m. "Almost 10" she told him. "The big ball is today?"

Kevin shook his head. "Wear something nice."

"Oh, I should wear that black dress I have back at home, that Stella gave me on the first day of summer." Macy remembered back to.

"Stella?" Kevin questioned with a hint of confusion.

"Crap I left it at home," Macy sighed.

"Well you could wear something else" Kevin spat out quickly. "I mean you could wear something you brought or borrow something from Stella,"

"I Guess" Macy sighed.

"We should go down stairs, Stella is probably waiting for us, you know"

"Yeah"

They left Macy's room and went down stairs, where Stella, Joe, and Nick were waiting.

"Finally you two are up?" Stella exclaimed. "I was waiting for you two, any ways, the ball is today, Macy I worked on your dress last night, I just need you to try it on and do some last minute adjustments."

Macy and Kevin nodded. "Macy come with me" Stella pulled at her arm. She dragged her out to her car. Macy go in o the passenger side and Stella in on the drivers.

"So what did you and Kevin do last night?" Stella asked

"We watched TV and then fell asleep." Macy explained. Macy sighed and looked out the window.

"Oh yeah, your mom, called. She said she wanted you to call your dad and tell him, when he should pick you up."

Macy grabbed her phone. She dialed her dad's number.

"Hello" he answered his phone.

"hey dad!" Macy said hyped up.

"So when should I pick you up?"

"The first week of August."

"Okay, hey I saw you on the cover of "Star" should I be concerned?"

"No, Dad. I'll tell you all about it, when I come up"

"Deal"

"Bye"

"Bye" Macy hung up her phone.

They arrived at Stella's house. When they entered, Macy's phone rang.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey Macy"

"Mom, Hey"

"Did you call your father?"

"Yes I did,"

"Good, how have you been?"

"I've been good. What about you?"

"I don't know, I see you on the cover of Star and I'm like that's my daughter and it makes me worried about, just remember, don't fall for him."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be alright."

"Alright, Bye"

"Bye"

Macy hung up the phone. She followed Stella up to Stella's "study". Stella showed Macy the dress. It was a blue ball gown. It was strapless; it had a dark blue belt that separated the tight area of the dress and over flowing bottom part of the dress. The dress was beautiful.

"Try it on," Stella instructed. Macy took the dress and walked over to a changing room. She put the dress on. She came out of the dressing room and gave Stella a twirl. Stella squealed. Then she went to make her adjustments. It needed to be tighter in some areas, needed to cut a little shorter, and needed some little decorations, like a blue flower on the belt. Macy did one more twirl and then took the dress off.

Magenta walked with William and her niece, Penny. She struggled as she tried to blend in. She was wearing, jeans, with a Designer Blue Blouse and a darker blue jacket. She had gloves on, sun glasses and a hat. Before she sat on the park bench, she disinfected it.

"Snob, rich chick, germ-a-fob" some of the other women at parks quietly remarked about her.

"I don't see her, William." Magenta complained. "This was stupid idea."

"Relax, she probably won't be coming until later, or maybe not at all." William tried to reassure her.

Penny ran around on the playground. She was happy that her aunt took her, but she did not like her aunt. She was 13, and all she ever got from her was, expensive clothing and a lot of money. Don't get her wrong, she liked the clothes and the money, but, sometimes she wished she could have gotten a doll or a gift card to a specified store. Penny sat at the top of the playground and just stayed there.

"William, if she's not here, then I don't want to be here, we're leaving, we'll come back another time and wait, but I have a meeting to go to today," Magenta said and got up.

"Penny" She called. Penny heard her name called. She did not want to leave. "Penny," She called again. "Penny get down here right now."

Penny stayed where she was. "Don't make me come up there" She warned. Which got attention from some of the mother's at the park. "I'm warning you I'll come up there."

Penny wanted to see this. "That's it, I' m coming up there." She warned. She slowly climbed up the steps to the playground. Someone the mother's watched with amazement. She made it to the top, but why would you want to stop there. "Penny, lets go now."

Penny went down the big slide. "PENNY!" She shouted. She then went down the slide and tried to find Penny. Penny was hiding.

Sid stood in an alley way of New York. He was lost and he needed a place to stay. He had been here for 3 days, kind of, he had only enough money to stay in a hotel for a 2 nights. He needed a place to stay. He wandered down the street, with his suitcase in hand and spotted a "Room for Rent" He knocked on the door. A man with brown hair and seemed a little familiar, but sid shook it out of his head.

"Hello" He greeted. "May I help you?"

"The room? Can I rent it out, look, I can't pay you right, now, but I will I promise." Sid said.

"That, I am, good guy, I make a lot already, but you're allowed to reside here, for a while, though, the first week of August, my daughter is coming up, so I'd like to warn you about that."

"Thanks," Sid said "By the Way, Sid, Sid Leon."

"Derek, Derek Misa"

Sid entered the house and was surprised to find, front cover pages on "Star" and "People" Magazine, Articles, and Pictures of Macy everywhere.

"You obsessed with this girl?" Sid asked a little freaked out.

"Of course, I'm like her number one fan."

Sid looked at him strangely, then noticed the picture in the frame that said "Daddy's Little Girl" "Oh, you're her dad."

Magenta did not plan on spending her day this way chasing her niece and thus making her late for her big meeting. She was a mess and did not have enough time to change or fix her appearance. Magenta sat in the meeting, Penny was outside with William.

"Is she mad at me?" Penny asked.

"No, she's just annoyed." William reassured her.

"Why did she even take me to the park to begin with?" Penny questioned.

"She wanted to…"

"Get some dirt on somebody; try to do something nice and considerate, When she comes back, tell her I left and went back home." Penny said and stormed off. Magenta came out.

"Okay, William, we're going to need to reschedule on going to the park with her and also, we need to figure out how we'll get the little girl" She started listing things from her clip board.

"Magenta, Your niece Penny, just left, and you don't care, you just insist on doing work and being self-centered." William made clear.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your boss, and I can easily get you replaced." She warned.

"Fine, I'll leave" he informed her and then started to walk away.

"No, William, you can't leave me. I need you" She begged. He turned around.

"I won't leave. However, you need to change, is that your schedule for this week?" he asked.

She nodded. "Let me take a look and let me see you black berry and your blue tooth." She handed him everything and then he threw the blue tooth and black berry on the ground and crushed them with shoes and then ripped up her schedule.

"William!" She howled.

"Now, you're taking the rest of the week off and spend some time with your niece." He instructed.

"What about work?"

"Don't worry, you're employees will be able to take of themselves."

"William, will you come with me? I can't do this alone."

"Yes."

Macy and Kevin sat in the limousine as it drove to the ball. Stella had got Macy and Kevin ready and prepped them on what to do. When they reached the ball, Kevin stepped out first and then grabbed Macy's hand and led her out. He led her to the entrance and ignored any questions from the press and paparazzi. Kevin and Macy entered the ball; some many people were dancing together. Kevin led Macy to the middle of the dance floor and they danced. Macy placed her arms around Kevin's neck and Kevin placed his around her waist.

Sid took his cell out. He called home.

"Hey" Sami answered.

"Hey, how's everything?" he asked.

"Good,"

"Have the boys been treating you well?"

"Yeah,"

"That's good"

It was silent for a while.

"Well, I'm going to go, good night"

"Night"

She hung up the phone. Mrs. Carter, David and Charles were leaving tomorrow, she called a sitter, someone named Penny was going to watch her during the day and then leave at night and come back in the morning.

Sid sat in his temporary room and slowly fell asleep.

Kevin and Macy continued to dance until the ball was over and then walked out and went back home. Macy changed quickly into a pair of pajamas and then fell asleep. As did Kevin and everyone else in the world or in this story.


	12. July 9, 2009 Come with Me

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 11: Come With Me

Thursday, July 9, 2009

Penny woke up and walked down the hall to the apartment, she knocked on the door. Sami answered.

"Hi Sami" she greeted. Sami waved and then walked to the couch and watched TV. Penny followed her and joined her on the couch. Sami took out her notebook and started writing in it. _I haven't seen Kevin and Macy in a while. Kevin and Macy are fake dating? Why they should really date, Macy said that is was the wrong time and place. I wonder what that means._

Penny looked over Sami's shoulder. "What's that?" Penny inquired

"My Journal" Sami stated and then closed it.

"That's cool" Penny remarked. She sighed she had nothing in common with this little just about as she had in common with her aunt.

"What do you like to do?" Penny asked.

"I like to play at the park."

"That's cool" Penny's cell rang. "Excuse me" she told her and then walked off with her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Penny" Magenta greeted. "What are you up today?"

"How would you like to go shopping with your favorite aunt?"

"You're my only aunt."

"What do you say?"

Penny looked to Sami. She knew how she could get rid of her. "I say alright, but can you pick me up at the park?"

"Of course."

Sami hung up the phone.

("God! No one says good bye anymore" Magenta realized)

"Hey Sami, how would you like to go to the park for a little while?"

"I guess," Sami agreed. She left. She grabbed a little back pack and put her camera and journal with a pen inside and a bag of cookies and two juice boxes. Today was going to be along day.

Penny grabbed Sami's hand and walked her to the park.

Kevin and Macy walked to the park, today; they were going to first play at the park with some of their younger fans and then go to the aquarium with 5 lucky kids and pay. Kevin and Macy sighed.

"Sami, I'll be back to pick you up later. Okay." Penny informed her. Sami nodded.

Penny ran off and called her aunt back. Sami spotted Kevin and Macy. She ran up to them.

"Oh my, it's our friend, Sami" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey Sami" Macy greeted.

"You remembered my name?" Sami was surprised.

"Of course, so what are you doing today?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, my sitter left me here."

"Some sitter. You want to go to the aquarium with us?"

Sami nodded her head in agreement.

Sid woke up and walked out of his room. Derek was at the table with a cup of coffee, reading the paper in his nice suit.

"Morning," Derek greeted.

"Hey" Sid replied.

"Coffee?"

Sid shook his head and took a seat at the table.

"Having a rough time?" Derek asked with concern.

"Yeah, that's it."

"What's getting your mellow down?"

"My daughter."

"I hear you, Macy I hardly see her and I see her on the cover of all these magazines and that she's dating this rock star."

"Yeah, that, that might be my fault, I caught her sneaking in late with him and assumed they were dating, which I guess turned our true." Sid admitted. "Anyways, I Have a five year old daughter, I hardly spend any time with her and my boss just made me come up here to get pictures of Brittney Spears."

"Sounds rough"

"It is, I mean she's down there, probably bored to death, and I am up here doing something that won't even get me enough to do anything."

Sami Jo, Kevin, Macy and 4 other children,( Courtney, a quiet 6 year old, Kelly, a spunky 4 year old, Connor, a over imaginative 8 year old, and Kyle, a 5 year old shy boy.) were all playing hide-seek. Up until lunch time, when they decided they would go to the aquarium. They all piled up in Kevin's mom's minivan. They all fitted in. Kevin and Macy were in the front then Connor and Kyle in the second row and Kelly, Courtney, and Sami all in the third row. Once they got to the aquarium, Kevin and Macy bought tickets for everyone.

They watched a dolphin show and sea lion show. They saw penguins, sharks, and beluga whales. They had fun. Kevin and Macy bought and made them "aquarium goodie bags" which consisted of rock candy, an aquarium pen and notebook, a wind up penguin, a little stuffed sea lion, bubbles, and a book about sea animals. Kevin and Macy brought all the children back to their mothers at the park.

Sami Jo, had nowhere to go, so they decided to hang out with her at the firehouse. Sami was so excited. Stella, Nick, and Joe weren't home.

"So what should we do?" Kevin asked.

"I don't care, what do you want to do?" Macy asked.

Sami shrugged. "Oh" she remembered. "Can I do a private interview?"

"Sure," Macy agreed. "What's it for?"

"My journal, that I have," Sami explained. "I brought it with me, and no one sees it."

"Alright" Kevin agreed.

They all took a seat on the couch. Kevin put his arm around Macy's a shoulders.

"First question, why do you two "fake date"?"

The question caught Kevin's attention, not so much Macy's.

"Well, Sami, you see the media thinks something and you kind of have to go with it?" Macy tried to explain.

Sami took note on that.

"Second question, does the media control you?"

"Well, no, but then again, they are forceful and annoying" Kevin told her.

"Third question, Do you care what they media thinks?"

"Not all the time," Kevin answered. "But sometimes, depending upon what it is about."

"Why do care if the media does not think that you two are dating?"

"Okay first off, the only reason why the media thinks we are dating is because, some paparazzi caught me and Kevin sneaking in and assumed we were dating." Macy explained.

"And the media never lets things go, if they saw someone with someone else they drag it on for so long, and whatever you see in the picture is what people believe." Kevin added.

"When are two going to break up?"

"We're suppose to this weekend." Macy added looking down at her hands.

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"No, but we had to do what the media wanted us to do?" Kevin said disappointingly.

Sami finished taking down her notes. She added a mental note, all throughout this interview; Kevin never removed his arm from Macy's shoulder.

"Done?" Kevin asked.

Sami nodded.

"Alright then, so when is your babysitter coming back for you?" Kevin asked.

Sami shrugged.

"Where did your baby sitter go?"

Sami shrugged.

"Did she tell you anything important?"

Sami shook her head.

"Alright then, well how about you stay her for the night and we'll go back to the park tomorrow and see if your sitter is there. What is your sitters name?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that she had orange hair, white skin and freckles on her face."

"that's a start."

"So you can sleep down here, I'll bring down some blankets and pillows."

Sami nodded her head.

Penny had a fun time with her aunt; she shopped at all her favorite stores, caught up on things and just had a good time. She walked up to her house and couldn't but feel like she forgot something or rather someone. She shrugged it off her shoulder and went in.

Magenta had a good time with Penny, though William was not there, she managed to survive on her own. She just had to get through this week and then she could back to work on Monday. She sighed as she entered her house and went to bed.

Sami lay on the couch, she felt awkward and strange, she was sleeping in a famous person's house. She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. July 10, 2009 One show and Three Viewers

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 12: One show and Three Viewers

Friday, July 10, 2009

Magenta woke up, late, well late in her mind it was really late for her, it was 12, lunch time or as she knew break time. She walked into her living room and turned on the TV. The Mickey and Mack show was on.

"Hey there, stay tuned for our exclusive interview with Kevin and Macy, you don't want to miss this." Mickey announced. The show faded out and went to commercials.

Magenta got up from the couch and went to her bedroom and changed into some jeans and a green shirt. She went back to the couch and watched until the interview came on. The commercials felt like hours, she tried fast forwarding threw them, but apparently this was live TV and nobody recorded it for her. It was agonizing. Her house phone rang. She groaned as she got up to go answer it.

"Hello?" Magenta answered.

"Mag?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Jen?" She questioned.

"Yes, hey, was wondering, penny has such a fun time yesterday, could she hang out with you again, like maybe today?"

"I Guess, I'm not working."

"Great, I'll drop her off around 1."

"See you then."

"Bye"

Magenta hung up the phone.

She decided she would record the show and watch it later.

Kevin and Macy sat in the chairs getting ready for the commercial break to end and for the show to come back on.

"We are back in, 5, 4, 3, 2," He said and then pointed to Mickey and Mack.

"We're back, and we got the most loved couple "Kevin and Macy" Mickey announced.

"Our phones have been ringing off the hook, with a very similar question in mind." Mack explained.

"Yeah, our viewers want to know, who is that little girl?" Mickey finished

"Well, she's a friend of ours…" Macy started

Sid woke up and went into the living room, Derek was on the couch.

"Hey check it out my daughter is on TV." He said as he pointed to the TV.

Sid looked and then looked at the photo that they showed with Kevin, Macy, and Sami.

"So is a mine." Sid said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Is this little girl with you?" Mack asked. "What is her name?"

"Sami Jo, and yeah, she's back stage with my brothers and friend." Kevin explained.

"Well how about we bring her in." Mickey said.

Stella guided Sami to the stage and then gave her a little push to the stage. She walked out and waved to the audience awkwardly. Someone pulled out a chair for her. She climbed upon it.

"Well, hello Sami" Mickey greeted. "I'm Mickey and this is Mack."

Charles turned on the TV and then flipped through channels. He stopped when he sworn he saw Sami, and he did. He kept the channel on. He called out his mom and David. They all watched surprised and amazed.

Penny entered magenta's house.

"What are we going to do?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, I was going to watch an interview with Kevin and Macy to take notes on them, but I am up for whatever you are up to?"

"I'll watch the interview with you, that's probably what I would have been doing if I was at home."

They both took a seat on the couch and Magenta turned on the TV and put the interview on.

"hey, I think I know that little girl?" Penny said as she studied her image. "I do, I baby sat her one day."

Magenta was surprised. She would wait until she went back to work to take advantage of this.

"So Sami, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mack asked.

"A photographer like my dad." Sami told him.

"Well, isn't that something, do you have a camera?"

She shook her head. "And a journal that I write down information and important things."

"really now, did you interview those two?" Mack joked.

"Yeah, but it is a private interview."

"I can't believe it that, boy was right she was going to be famous." David exclaimed recalling back to the incident on the playground.

"Told you to start being nice to her." Charles remarked.

"Maybe or I can find a famous person and be friends with them" David thought immensely.

"That's if you could find a famous person."

"That's my girl" Sid smiled.

"It feels good to have your daughter on TV, doesn't it?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, because now that I am not there, this could be bad or lead to trouble. I got to call magenta and tell her that I coming back early." He said as he pulled out his phone.

"ugh, no answer!"

"Calm down, you can buy a ticket out of here, for now, don't worry."

"I'll get a ticket tomorrow," Sid told himself.

"Well that is all the time we have here." Mickey said. "Kevin, Macy, and Sami it was nice seeing you! "

"Likewise" Kevin said and then the three of them left. Kevin, Macy and Sami shuffled into a car. "Alright to the park." Kevin ordered. The driver drove there. When they arrived they all shuffled out.

"Well, we wait to see if my sitter comes back, can I do another interview?" Sami asked.

"Sure" Macy said. They all took a seat on the grass and Sami grabbed her journal.

"Okay, Macy what did you do before you were Kevin's girlfriend?"

"Oh that's easy, I stalked him" she kindly joked. Sami took little note in her notebook. "I was the president of his fan club, but most people already knew that, other than that, I worked at my mom's thrift shop."

"Okay," She said finishing what she was writing. "Kevin, if you could do that night over again, you know the one where my dad caught you two, what would you do differently?"

"I would probably have either remembered my key or try not to fall asleep." Kevin said. Macy sighed and looked down.

Sami looked around the park.

"Do you see your sitter?" Kevin asked.

Sami shook her head.

Kevin looked to Macy and then around the park and then to Sami. "How about this, we'll go back to your home, and see if anyone is there and if no one is there, then you can stay with us, until your dad gets back, speaking of which when he is coming back?" Kevin explained to her.

"He suppose to come back next Thursday, I think." Sami told him.

"okay, well, let's go" Kevin said. They all got up and got in the car and drove to Sami's home. They entered.

There was no sitter. Sami searched the house; she quickly feed Kacy enough food to last him until she would come back. She, Macy and Kevin left the apartment. Kevin left a note, "Sami, is with me—Kevin, he left his cell number in case someone stopped by for Sami or her father came home.

They all entered the firehouse.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Macy told them and then went off to her bathroom.

"So while Macy is in the shower, how about we get something to eat for dinner?" Kevin explained to Sami as they walked to the kitchen.

"Okay," Sami agreed.

"Take a seat here." He said lifting her up on the stool with the island. Sami turned around so she facing Kevin as he searched the kitchen for something to eat. "What do you usually eat at home?"

"Umm, cereal."

"Well, you're in luck because we got a pantry full of some. Come and make your selection." He said as he presented the pantry full of cereal.

"That one" She said pointing to Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Very well then. Here's a bowl, a spoon, a little pitcher of milk and your cereal." He said as he presented the items to her. "Need some help?" He asked.

She gave a little nod. Kevin helped her out. He poured some cereal and then the milk. "There you go."

"Now I want some cereal." He said and then fixed himself a bowl.

He sat on the stool next to her and ate his cereal. Sami slowly took small bites of her cereal.

Macy came down stairs. Her hair damp, dressed in some pajamas. "What are we doing here?" She questioned.

"Eatin cereal" Kevin briefly explained.

"Ah, mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Macy fixed herself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Kevin and starting eating her cereal.

"So tomorrow, we pull the plug?" Macy reminded Kevin.

"Oh yeah," Kevin dreadfully remembered.

"So after that it's over," Sami pitched in.

"Pretty much," Kevin explained.

"The press is going to go wild." Macy added

The rest of the night was silent. Sami once again lay on the couch of Jonas. She couldn't sleep. She did not want this whole thing to end. It was fake, but in her mind it was real. She closed her eyes praying that it won't happen.

* * *

**Oh my, i am sorry, for not updating, i have been busy, i got honors in school, a new kitten and i just found out today that my bunny might be pregnant. So here is the 12th chapter, I finished the 13th however i am still working on the 14th chapter which is going to be good. I can't believe i am this far into the water there is no turning back**

The Contest is still open so try to enter

**READ&REVIEW  
**


	14. July 11, 2009 The Not End

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 13: The Not End?

Saturday, July 11, 2009

Macy woke up, today was the day. The day she was dreading to happen, but it had to and it was here. She groaned as she got out of bed and went down stairs. Sami was still asleep on the couch. She went over and sat down near her and then gave her a nudge.

"Huh? Macy, is it over with?" Sami cried out as she hugged Macy.

"No, not yet" She said as she stroked Sami's hair to calm her down.

Sid walked down the street to the airport and went up to the ticket booth.

"I need the next available ticket to New Jersey." He demanded.

"Alright, let me just see, the next available flight to New York, isn't until Tuesday." The woman answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, the port is closed on Sundays and Monday is all booked, the next available flight is not until Tuesday, at 8:30 p.m. So either take what you can get or not."

"Fine" Sid gave in and handed her his credit card. She gave it a swipe and then handed him his ticket and card.

"Sami, you're going to stay here, okay." Kevin explained. Sami nodded.

"Joe will be with you." Macy added, "So if you need anything you can tell him."

"I can't believe you to get to go to the premiere of 'In Action: An Action Movie'" Joe whined. "And I am stuck here babysitting."

"Well tough luck Junior." Kevin joked.

"We'll be back around 10, Joe make sure Sami is in bed by 9 and as for you 9:30" Kevin joked.

"Haha" Joe mockingly laughed.

Kevin and Macy exited the firehouse.

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

"Ready" Macy sighed.

They got in the limo and went to the premiere.

"Look there they are there." Sami exclaimed as she pointed to the TV.

Joe scoffed. "Still can't believe their seeing that movie."

Macy was so nervous during the whole premiere. She did not know what was going to happen afterwards, well she knew, but how was it going down. Was he going to break up with her or was it her job. What was the press going to say? She gasped for breathe as she got lost in her thoughts. Soon the audience applauded at a well done movie and all proceeded to exit. Macy waited until she felt Kevin nudge her.

"Ready?" He asked again.

Macy took another breathe. "Ready" she said and grabbed his hand.

So far so good, she made it out okay. Now it was the press. She watched as the flashes went off and the reporters started walking towards them for their opinion. Then something very unexpected happened. Sara was there, Sara a member of her fan club for Jonas, it was not just Sara, but it was the whole gang.

"Oh, no" Macy whispered to herself.

"MACY MISA" Sara called out. The press and everyone directed themselves to the small teenage brunette in the Jonas fan shirt. "How could you? Once I saw this on the news, I had to call up all the girls and then when we went to your house, your mom said you weren't home. So we waited for a few days and then realized that you were never coming home. And now we are here standing in front of you and your Jonas boyfriend. What do you have to say?"

Macy was then attacked by questions coming from News reporter, press, and Jonas fan club members. It was so overwhelming. She looked and felt the pressure that caught up to her. She felt dizzy and then _Thud! _

Macy woke up in the hospital room; she looked over and saw Kevin.

"You're up, luck for you, I am not one to break up with a girl who faints." Kevin joked.

Macy was too tired and annoyed to laugh. "Now what?" Macy asked.

"Well, there is another premiere next Saturday, so Stella told me that we would try or get it right then."

Macy sighed. She turned on the TV.

"You would not believe it unless you saw it, Macy Misa, Kevin Jonas's girlfriend fainted. She was approached by this group of girls who were clearly fans of Jonas and just fainted." The man on the news said. They showed the clip of Macy fainting. "When we asked the girl who she was and how did she know Macy she Just had this to say." They went to a clip with Sara. "Lets just say we thought we knew her." Sara explained.

Macy turned off the TV.

"Oh My Gosh!" Sami squealed. "They did not break up"

Joe covered his ears as the five year old squealed.

"Well, she fainted, but because of it, they did not break up!"

Kevin wheeled Macy out of the hospital, nurses and doctors pushed back fans and press as he wheeled her to their car. Macy got in and Kevin wheeled the chair back to a nurse and thanked her. He got in the car and they drove back home.

When they got home, Sami was asleep on the couch. Joe wasn't in the room, so they assumed he was in bed.

"Well, today turned into a disaster." Kevin informed Macy with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, so now what?" Macy questioned.

"Well, everyone going to want to make sure you're okay" he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So I'd say Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday are going to be busy and then the rest of the week we'll be free."

"That's a lot of interviews, you know. They're going to be many questions and many people, I might just faint again." Macy joked.

Kevin smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Macy?" someone from behind questioned. Macy turned around, Sami was standing there.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I have a glass of milk before I go back to sleep?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, want me to help you?"

Sami nodded.

"You know we're faking dating, but I feel like we're real parents." Kevin joked.

Macy Chuckled as she grabbed Sami's hand and went into the kitchen to get her some milk. She picked Sami up and set her on the stool. She passed a glass of milk to her. Sami drank some of the milk.

"Macy did you faint on purpose?" Sami inquired with a tilt in her head.

Macy caught the question and froze in her place and turned around to see Sami with her head tilted.

"No, that faint was real, it was real." Macy stated.

"What made you faint though?"

"The overwhelm-th. The anxiety, it was all so pressuring to me."

Sami noted that in her mind and then drank the rest of her milk before going off to bed.

* * *

**So if you haven't you only have the rest of this month to enter my contest before it is over with. By the way, sorry for not updating, i have been busy, i am also very tired, and lose track of time. **

**Its not over yet, for those of you still reading, you have made it to the half way point, there is more to come....  
**


	15. July 12, 2009 Tie the Knot

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 14: Tie the knot

Sunday July 12, 2009

Stella ran around her house. Since her cousins came, she had been a little stressed. She entered her room, her only sanctuary and place she could just relax. She opened the door, but to her dismay her little cousin 3 year old cousin, Baylie was in her room, playing with her Channel Designer Purse. She stormed up the bouncing 3 year old on her bed with the purse and snatched it from her.

"No" Stella snapped. "No, no, no"

Baylie stopped jumping up and down. Stella picked up Baylie and then scooted her out. She took a deep breath, before deciding to leave and go hang out with Macy. She ran out of her room and shut her door. She ran out of the house, she went to the firehouse. She let herself in, only to find, Kevin and Macy getting ready to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Stella asked out of breath.

"Oh, Wendy wants to do an interview." Kevin explained.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could hang out, we haven't hung at all this summer." Stella told them.

"I know" Macy agreed. "But we got to go and you know, give the people what they want."

"But-what-?" Stella tried to get out.

Macy gave her hug, before Kevin tugged on her arm that they needed to leave. Stella stood there, upset; she hasn't spent any time with her best friends. She walked out of the firehouse and then slowly walked back to her house. To her surprise her mother and father and aunt were in a hurry to get out.

"Oh, good, Stella you're home, I need you to watch your cousins, while your father and Auntie Lynn go out" her mother instructed.

"Wait where are you going?" Stella asked through the fogginess of her parents quickly rushing around to get their coats and keys.

"Auntie Lynn hit her head and fell asleep, so we're taking her to the hospital."

"Where is Auntie Lynn?"

"In the backseat of the car." Her mom explained before rushing out.

Stella turned around to see the disaster unfolding. To start, her friends have been too busy for her, her aunt is in like a coma, and right now, she had to watch 5 children.

Stella went into the living room and sat on the couch with her arms folded as she watched America's Next Top Model. It was hard to concentrate with the screaming and running around.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to watch TV" Stella yelled.

It got a little quieter.

But the peace got ruined with a knock on the door. Stella groaned as she got up to go answer the door.

"What-?" she snapped.

"Nice to see you, too" Joe greeted as he let himself in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kevin told me you wanted to hang out with someone, so I decided to come over and chill with you." He explained as he examined the house.

"I'm already babysitting 5 kids I don't need another one."

"Ouch, but I am not leaving."

"Why?"

"Because Nick is watching Sami, when he was actually supposed to go out on a date with some girl and he said that if I came back he would leave me with her."

"She's just a little girl."

"A little weird girl, she's not fun to play with or anything, she just sits there watching Entertainment tonight and USA News Daily, it's like some robot came into her life and sucked her childhood out."

Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"So what are we doing?" Joe causally asked.

"I was watching TV" She said put emphasis on the "I"

"That's not fun." Joe complained.

"Play with the kids,"

"Fine"

Joe walked away, he spotted Stella's little 7 year old cousin, Liz, sitting at the bottom of the stair case.

"Hey there" Joe greeted.

Liz looked up and waved at Joe.

"Bored?" he questioned her.

She nodded her head. Joe took a seat on the step with her.

"Tell me about it, it's boring. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head.

Macy sat on the couch, she felt awkward unsure, she couldn't believe that she was back on this show, expanding more out on a lie that has gone far. She exhaled as the camera went on and the lights turned on. She turned to Kevin who was always smiling.

"Ready?" He asked as he put his hand out.

"Ready" She said and took his hand.

"Welcome to the Wake Up Its Wendy Show and We're here with our favorite couple, Kevin and Macy" Wendy announced.

Kevin and Macy waved to the audience.

"Well, let's get down to the topic, Macy that was some faint last night." Wendy started. "Can you tell us, your adoring fans and beloved friends, what happened last night?"

"Well, I got over whelmed; there were so many reporters and people." Macy admitted.

"Why over whelmed? You've been by the press and paparazzi before"

"I guess it just caught up with me, I mean I am dating Kevin of Jonas." Macy took an exaggerated sigh. "I mean I wake up in the morning, and I see my face on a magazine and wonder how did I get so lucky to be dating such a sweet, caring, charming, handsome, rock star." She said as she looked at Kevin.

"Kevin any comments?"

"Well, Wendy, I don't know how to respond to that, just that I am happy to call Macy my girlfriend."

"Okay enough about you two for a little while, the other day, Friday to be exact, you mentioned your little friend, Sami?"

"That would be right."

"Well, tell us more about her, who is she? Where did you meet her?"

"Well, we meet her at a park, a local park that we like to go to and she is very fascinated with photography."

"Sounds interesting, where is she now?"

"At home, probably watching this interview."

"Too funny, well, that's all the time we have, see you next time" Wendy said as she closed her show.

Stella could not believe that she got talked into this, she wasn't sure how, but she stood there in her mom's wedding dress outside in her backyard. There were miss matched chairs on her right and left that were in rows of two that lead down a cheap blue fabric rug which at the end was Joe and a little priest. It's not a real wedding, a pretend wedding that she got talked into by Joe and her cousins.

Stella walked down on the fabric and looked to left and right, the seats were filled with the remanding 4 other cousins and stuffed animals from inside. Stella she stopped when she reached Joe.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked Joe.

"It's just pretend and we were bored." Joe explained.

"Why couldn't you be the bride?"

"Because I couldn't fit in your mothers wedding dress. Besides it looked better on you, than it would on me."

Stella blushed a little looking down at the ground.

"We are gathered here today," the small 5 year old Jen shouted as she pretended to read from the phone book. "To put these two together in holy Macaroni"

Joe and Stella laughed at Jen's little vocabulary and attempt to sound professional.

"Are there any objections that these two should not wed or forever hold your peas."

"Alright then, Joe do you take Stella to be you wife?" Jen asked.

"I do."

"Yay! Okay, Stella same question?"

"I guess." Stella answered.

"You guess?" Joe asked.

Stella nodded.

"You don't guess, when you get married, you commit." Joe explained.

"Well, I don't know if I want to commit to something."

"Why not?"

"Because commitments ruin everything, and they just don't work."

"But that's what makes them so great, you can make them work."

"If I say I do will you just be happy?"

"Yes"

"Fine then, I do."

"Thank you" Joe sighed with relief."

"Then by the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jen said finally.

Joe and Stella stood their awkwardly. "Go on kiss her." Jen pushed Joe.

"I thought this was pretend, can't you just pretend that we kissed?" Joe asked.

Jen shook her head. "Kiss her." Jen explained.

"I'm not going to kiss Joe." Stella explained.

"Aw, why not?" Jen asked.

"Because I don't want to kiss him."

"That's not what you said in your diary….oops!" Jen spilled.

"Your diary? Hmmmm" Joe pondered for a while. "Jen does Miss Stella Malone, in fact, have a crush on me?"

"Jen do not say anything." Stella threatened

"If I can't get it out of your cousin, then I could always…bye" Joe ran into the house.

"Joe get back here." Stella said chasing after him.

Joe only made it up the stairs before Stella jumped on his back and he still kept running. He was determined to find out. He trudged up the stairs and into Stella's room. When he reached her room, he spotted the diary wide open on the bed, it was then Stella jumped off his back and pushed past him and tackled the diary on the bed.

"Fine, then if the book won't tell me and Jen won't tell me then, you're going to have to tell me." Joe explained. He took a seat on the floor. "I could wait here all night."

Stella held the book close in her hands on the other side of the room. Joe felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone, it was nick.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Joe, hey I thought I should let you know that there's a girl here looking for you,"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know her name is like San-Sandy"

"Sandra?"

"That it."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but you better come home and figure it all out." Nick said before he hung up.

"Well, Miss Malone, you win this round, but I'll figure it out, right now there's some poor girl stuck in the house with the Sami and Nick." Joe said backing out of her room, "I'll be back" He said before turning around and leaving.

Stella relaxed a little once Joe left; she put the diary in a safe place and then changed into her regular clothes and helped her cousins clean up from the wedding. She spent the rest of her day watching TV.

Joe entered the firehouse, Nick looked nice like he was about to leave and go out on a date.

"So where's Sandra?" Joe asked.

"She's in the living room watching TV."

"Thanks" Joe made his way into the living room and looked, there was no girl, and there was only Sami.

"NICK!" Joe called and walked back to the entrance.

"Sorry, can't talk, I got a date, I'll see you later." Nick said before leaving.

Nick tricked him, he couldn't believe his younger brother tricked him.

Magenta was so happy; she was going back to work tomorrow. She couldn't wait to use what she had to finally find that dirt on the famous couple of Kevin and Macy. This was going to make the magazine and gossip crazy; it would blow the roof off all the other competitors, like Star and In Touch. She just could not wait.


	16. July 13, 2009 Inexactness

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 15: Inexactness

Monday, July 13, 2009

Sid was annoyed, the fact that he wasn't able to go home until tomorrow. He had everything packed; he was just waiting to leave, waiting for this day to be over with. He sat on the couch watching some interview with Mickey and Mack. Derek came out from his bed room and went into the kitchen to go make a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sid." He yawned.

"Morning" Sid mumbled.

"Sleep well?" Derek asked chipper.

"Fine, why are you so chipper?"

"It's a good day so far."

"It's only eight in the morning, nothing has happen yet."

"I know, but still nothing has happened yet to ruin my day."

"Whatever," Sid decided to just drop the subject.

"What's got you in a bitter mood?"

"The airport, I can't leave until tomorrow and Magenta won't pick up her phone, Sami won't pick up the house phone, and I have no idea if she is okay."

"Wow that's a reasonable reason to be bitter."

Stella was worried, for starters, her parents returned home late last night, and left early this morning and Joe was coming over, to watch her and wait for her to choke and admit to everything. She wondered though, what will happen when he does find out? What were they going to do? Kiss? Go Out? That's what she was afraid of, if she admitted this, what would he do?

There was a knock on the door, Stella went to go investigate. It was the devil, Joe. He entered the house when Stella opened the door for him.

"So where were we yesterday?" Joe questioned. "Oh yeah, So Do you like me?"

"I'm not telling you," Stella said and remained silent. Joe stared at her, with his arms crossed. "Do you like me?" Stella asked him.

"Well, I am not going to tell you." Stella crossed her arms.

"I guess this means we won't be talking until someone admits and denies." Joe informed.

"I guess it does."

Magenta ran into work in her black high heels. She entered her floor, there was no one working, no one was there. She entered her office, her phone was not ringing off the like it usually does when she takes a mini vacation. She set her bag down and checked her e-mail, no new messages. William did I a good job taking over her shift it was like he was a natural. She sat down in her desk and waited for something to come at her.

William then entered the room.

"William, I have god news, my niece knows that little girl" Magenta announced.

"She does?" William asked

"Yes, I'm goanna go pick her up from her mom's house today and have her take me to her." Magenta explained.

"No, how about you stay here and catch up on something's, I'll go pick her up" William suggested.

"Aw thanks William"

"No problem, where does she live?" William questioned.

Sami was tired, she missed her dad and was getting a little homesick, and hopefully her dad would be home soon. She sat on the couch watching Daily News. Just then an angry Joe stormed in.

"What are so worked up about?" She asked when he plopped down on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Stella and I are not talking." He snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not talking to each other until one of us admits to liking each other and it is so not going to be me."

"That's stupid."

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"why am I arguing with a 5 year old." Joe scoffed.

Sami shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention to the TV.

Macy sat in the taxi, this was her third radio interview today, and she was tired. She did her best to keep her head up and stay awake. She leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes.

"Macy" Kevin called out.

"Huh?" Macy woke up.

"Macy, don't fall asleep on me" Kevin cried.

"Sorry, I'm getting tired, all these interviews and stuff we go to do." Macy explained.

Macy sighed.

"Don't worry, just one more interview then we can go home." Kevin explained to her and then gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Macy blushed a little.

The car came to a stop at a radio station and Macy and Kevin got out and entered the studio. Once they entered they were greeted by the Host, Jack and Jill (A/N: I couldn't think of anything better) they took a seat in the office chairs on the opposite side of Jack and Jill.

"So you two are dating?" Jack asked them. They weren't on the air yet.

"Yeah" Kevin said. "Are you and Jill dating?" Kevin then asked.

"No, well not in real life, you know it's all for publicity and stuff." Jack explained. "Give the people what they want; you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes" Kevin and Macy said at the same time, they chuckled quietly to themselves and then blushed a little. It wasn't soon until the awkwardness came over, but went away, after Kevin asked something.

"So how did you two "Fake Date"?"

"Well, it was you know that, wrong time wrong place, we were at a restaurant and people kept coming up to us and asking if we were dating and that we make a good couple. So we tried to explain that we weren't and then someone caught us and claimed that we were dating." Jack explained.

"Yeah, and we tried to explain to people but people kept telling us we were such a good match and our boss said that is would give us that better view, you know two people who are dating, we're suspose to break up next month." Jill continued.

"Oh, what is your big break up plan?" Macy asked.

"Well, we are going to get into a big fight on the air and I am going to quit after that, which doesn't really matter cause I am quitting anyways." Jill explained.

"Oh,"

"Alright, its time to go on the air." Someone announced.

Jack and Jill put on the headsets and the "On the Air" Light turned on. Kevin and Macy quickly assembled themselves and forgot about the conversation that took place a few minutes ago and got ready to lie to the world a little more for that last time today.

Penny knew something was fishy. Especailly when William came to pick her up, explaining to her that her aunt wanted to see her and then drove like 12 miles in the wrong direction. She knew where her aunt worked and how to get there. So something was up. She just sat in the back of the car and figured that he was a new assistant that had no clue what was going on.

"So, Penny," William started. "Your Aunt told me, you know that little girl who's friends with Kevin and Macy?"

"Sort of, I babysat her one day. She didn't do much, but write in that little journal. When will be at my aunts work?" Penny explained.

"In a little while, what was she writing?"

"I don't know, but it had a picture of Kevin and Macy in it"

"Interesting,"

William pulled the car up to a building and out the car in park. Penny was ready to get out, but when she looked out the window, she realized that she was not where she was suppose to be and after that everything seemed foggy and dark.

* * *

**Sorry, i am kind of leaving you at a cliff hanger and you can probably maybe guess what is going to happen. I am also sorry for my lack of updations, but i have been working on other important things, like coming up with the plot for my next fanfiction and stuff.**

**I would like to put a heads up i am going on Hiatus until the New Year and after i announce the winner of the contest. I will finish the rest of this fanfic..  
**


	17. July 14, 2009 Identify

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 16: Identify

Tuesday, July 14, 2009

Penny woke up in a room; it was a living room to be exact, a very mess living room, to be even more exact. There were magazines everywhere and photos of Kevin and Macy everywhere that had sharpie written on them with marks of circles and square and questions. She sat right up, and to her surprised found her hands tied behind her back and feet tied together. She looked around the room, for more evidence of where she was and what time it was. There was a small clock on the other side of the room that read 5:00 Weather it was a.m. or p.m. she wouldn't really know, but she assumed it was a.m. on an account, even though the blinds were closed there wasn't really any light.

_What happened yesterday? _She asked herself. _All I remember was that William picked me up from my house to take me to see Magenta. But he took me somewhere else and now I am here. _

Penny looked around some more. Something then startled her. It was the phone ringing. It ringed and continued to ring until it went to the voice box.

"Hello, William, did you get Penny yesterday? Where did you go?" Magenta asked. Penny got up and hopped her way over to the answering machine, in the kitchen of the apartment. She found the phone and used her head to press talk.

"Hello" She let out.

"Hello?" Magenta asked. "Penny?"

"Yes it's me." Penny said.

"Where are you? Did William pick you up?"

"William picked me up, but I don't know where I am, but you need to call the police because somebody kidnapped me."

"Wait a minute, if you said you got kidnapped and you're at William's house then that could only mean…" the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Penny shouted in to the phone but no use. It was soon until two arms picked her up and she was being carried outside to a van.

Macy was so thrilled, she didn't have to do anything today, she was just going to spend the day at home, well, at Kevin's house, on an account she could not go home. It was about 10:00 in the morning and she was going to have breakfast. She went down stairs to find Sami was up writing in her journal.

"What cha' writing?" Macy asked.

"Nothing" Sami lied a little.

"Okay, you want some cereal for breakfast?"

"Sure" Sami told her and then closed her journal and walked over to the kitchen. She jumped up on the stool and Macy pushed over a bowl of Lucky Charms to her. May fixed herself a bowl, too and then sat beside Sami.

Ms. Cater felt bad for cutting her vacation short, but she wanted to go back home. So last night she left, taking her two boys with her. They finally made it back. Charles was so happy to be home, as soon as they made it to their floor; Charles knocked on Sami's door, but was shocked to find no one to answer. He looked up at the note. He pulled it off the door, "Sami, is with me—Kevin" then below there was a number. He shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Mom can we go to the park?" He asked.

"Not right now, in a few minutes though" She told him.

Sid was patiently waiting for 8:30 to come around, of course he could drive, but he needed to be there as soon as possible and besides he did not have a car and to take a taxi that would be a lot of money. He sat on the couch of Derek's house.

"Why don't you go sightseeing, blow the time." Derek suggested. "Or watch TV?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Sid told him. Derek walked away.

Kevin woke up around 11:06 and went downstairs to find Macy and Sami watching TV in the living room.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he sat himself on the couch next to Macy, placing his arm around her routinely.

"Oh, we're watching a movie?" Macy informed him.

"What movie?" Kevin asked again.

"The Hannah Montana Movie" (a/n: don't hate, I have been having a long week)

"I'm out, goanna go eat breakfast." Kevin said anything really so he wouldn't have to watch that movie with them. He gave Macy a quick peck on the cheek and then went into the kitchen.

Sami noted that.

Charles and David went to the park. Charles was hoping that Sami would be there, but to his dismay, she was not, so he did what she usually did at the park and depressingly sat on the swing and just sat there.

"Where would we find Sami?" the man driving asked Penny, who was sliding back and forth from the car moving.

"I don't know probably at the park." She guessed.

The driver did a u-turn, which made penny slide across the empty space in the car more. They came to a complete stop at the park and the driver opened the back up and let penny out.

"You have 5 minutes to find her, or we will come back, well either way we are coming to get you." The man said.

Penny nodded and walked, her wrist and ankle had marks from the rope that was tied around them, she shook her wrist out. She did not see Sami, but she did see Charles. She ran over to him.

"Hey Charles" She called out.

Charles looked up and waved.

"Have you seen Sami?" She asked.

"No" and then he handed her the note.

She read the note and then looked at him.

It was 12:06 ,Magenta sat in her office debating on whether to call the police or not. It hasn't been completely 24 hours, actually no where's near close, but she was beginning to get worried. Her phone rang, which startled her.

"Hello," She answered

"Mag, where is Penny?" Jen asked her.

"Umm, she's with me right now, but she sleeping late, we had a lot of fun yesterday." Magenta lied.

"Oh, well, call me when she wakes up."

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" Magenta hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

The two men started walking towards Penny and Charles.

"Times up," They explained. "You're coming back now,"

Penny quickly handed the note back to Charles and the two meet grabbed her arms.

"What's that?" One of them asked

Penny turned her head back to Charles. "Nothing" He said.

"Your coming with us," the other one ordered and then picked him up and quickly ran back to the van. They threw them in the back and quickly drove off.

"Penny, what's going on?" Charles whispered.

"I don't know, I think they are looking for Sami."

"Why what did she do?"

"I don't know,"

It was 3:30 and Sid was getting stressed. He was annoyed, Derek came by again.

"Go Out, get some fresh air," Derek ordered him, shoving and shooing him off his couch and out the door.

Sid was now outside in New York, he looked up and down the street. He looked back to the door he just got pushed out of. He walked down the street some and then looked back at the door. He walked down the street some to a little diner. He took a seat in a booth and a waitress walked up to him.

"Hi, my name is Jen, I will be your sever for this evening." The waitress started. She was obviously young and probably had a kid or two or more. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

Water" Sid answered

She nodded and then walked away.

She shortly returned with the water and placed it down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked and then glanced at the clock. "Would you excuse me for one minute, I need to make a call."

She walked a few feet away and pulled out her cell phone. Sid looked at her as she called whoever she was calling, he studied her for minute and eased dropped a little into her phone call.

"Hello, Mag?" She greeted.

"Is Penny up?" She then asked.

"Well, give me a call when she is done."

"Bye" she hung up her phone and then proceeded back to Sid, who quickly looked down at the menu.

"Sorry, I had to call my sister, who is watching my daughter." She quickly explained. "So could I start off with something to drink?" she said, and then realized she already did that. "Sorry, I was just worried."

"I know," Sid agreed. "Well, I know how you feel, I've got a daughter, too, and I have been waiting to get home."

"Oh, where do you live?"

"New Jersey."

"Me, too."

"How did you get up here?"

"Plane"

"Why didn't you drive?"

"Don't have a car."

"Oh" she sighed. "Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, I just need to blow like 5 hours, you know any good places around here to kill sometime"

"Well, my shift gets off in about ½ an hour; I could show around the city and then bring you to the air port." Jen offered.

"Sounds good, I guess." Sid accepted the offer

Jen smiled and walked away. Sid slipped out a little smile

It was 4, Sami and Macy had had a movie marathon of all romance type movies, first the Hannah Montana Movie, then 13 going on 30, then The proposal, and more. Macy was kind of getting tired of mushy gushy love and decided to go see what Kevin was doing.

Kevin was up in his room, playing a song on his guitar. She quietly snuck up behind him and then made her presences clear.

"Hey" She greeted.

Kevin turned around. "Hey" he smiled at her presence. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I left Sami, to watch the rest of the romance movies marathon." Macy explained

"Oh, she didn't mind that you left?" Kevin inquired.

Macy shook her head. "So what have you been up to?" Macy asked as she took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Nothing, really," Kevin explained as he placed the guitar down and turned his body so he was facing Macy.

"So," Macy started. "Could you believe what this has turned into?"

"I know, I just cannot believe how this has gone." Kevin explained.

It was silent for a while.

"You know what is funny?" Macy asked.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"In all the romantic movies, when a situation like this happened, the couple always ended up as walking out a couple."

"Yeah,"

"But that's not going to happen between us? Right?" Macy asked.

Kevin did not answer the question.

Sami removed her ear from the door, that was Kevin's door. Kevin and Macy were in there and she could not believe what she had just heard. She ran down stairs and quickly wrote in her journal.

"_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Kevin doesn't like Macy that way."_

Jen folded her apron and put in the back. She grabbed her coat and then her and Sid made their way out.

"My car is around the block," She explained. "How about we walk for a little while?"

"Sure" Sid said.

They turned away from the diner and walked down the side walk.

"So how many kids do you have?" Sid asked to prevent some awkwardness.

"Well, I only have a daughter. Penny, she's 13. How many kids do you have?"

"1 a daughter, Sami, she's only 5, not in school yet."

"Sami, have you heard of that little 5 year old girl from New Jersey who is friends with…"

Sid nodded.

"That's your daughter. Wow, how did she become friends with them?"

"When she went to the park one day with our neighbors, she met them."

"That must be nice, to know someone famous. I mean the only person who I know that is famous, sort of, is my sister, who is the head of a magazine company."

"Which one?" Sid asked.

"Juice News,"

"I am a photographer for that magazine."

"You know my sister? Magenta?"

"Yeah, she's the one who sent me here."

Charles and Penny sat in the back of the van, it was getting dark out and they had been driving for at least 2 hours or more. Charles and Sami were in the far back corner of the van together. Charles was sleeping, Penny was awake and scared. Soon the van came to a stop. Penny nudged Charles who woke up. The doors opened and it was dark out. As the two husky men grabbed Penny and Charles, the two kids looked up at the sky. It was dark, the sun was not out and the moon was full.

They were pushed into an abandon warehouse. In addition to that, they were shoved into a small room that had a couch and table with a wide spread of magazines. On the upside, they hands were free and the men told them that they would get feed three times. The small room also had a window, but it was locked and a cabinet. Penny looked inside the cabinet, there were pillows and blankets.

Charles sat on the couch. He solemnly looked down.

"Are we goanna get to go home soon?" He asked.

"I don't know" Penny admitted. "But once someone realizes we are missing, they will call the police…My cell phone." Penny whispered that last part to herself. She checked her pocket and it was in there. Now she needed to figure out whom to call.

Sid and Jen had been talking for over 4 hours, not really, but minus a small showing, a little dinner, a ride in the park and on a boat, about 2 hours and ½.

"Well, I don't want you to miss your flight, so let's head back to my car." Jen explained.

"Yeah," Sid agreed.

They turned around and walked back towards the diner. It only took about 15 minutes to get to her car. She got in the car and started driving.

"Stop here," Sid said, the car was outside of Derek's apartment. Sid ran inside to give his gratitude to Derek and get his stuff.

While Sid was gone, Jen received a call.

"Hello?" She answered her phone

"Mom?" Penny asked on the other end.

"Penny? Finally, What took you so long?"

"Huh, never mind, mom, someone kidnapped me."

"What? Magenta told me that you were sleeping and busy at her house."

"I haven't been to her house."

"Well, where are you,"

"I don't know, I am somewhere…..its……Hey that's my…" everything was fading away. Then the line went dead.

She tried to call back, but no one picked up.

She called Magenta.

"Hello?" Magenta answered.

"Where is she?" Jen cried.

"She?"

"Penny, Where is She?"

"She's asleep."

"No, she's not; she just called me, explaining that she was kidnapped." Jen was at this point crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you tell me you did not know where she was?"

"I did not want you to worry or to lose my trust."

"Well, it's too late" Jen said and hung up her phone.

She placed her face in her hands and sobbed. Sid and Derek exited the apartment and saw Jen sobbing in her hands. Sid ran over to confront her and see what was wrong. He opened the door and she just leaped into his arms and cried. Sid dropped his bags, and guided her into Derek's apartment. Derek picked up Sid's bags and followed them into the apartment. Sid sat on the couch and Jen sat, still crying her eyes out.

"What happened?"Sid asked.

"Penny…got….Kidnapped…" She choked out. "My sister….lied to me."

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Sid asked.

Jen nodded her head. "She called…she told me that she did not where she was….and someone took her…I called her back..and she did not pick…up."

"Okay, we got to get back to New Jersey." Sid said, he got up about to leave again, then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sid?"

"Ms. Carter?" Sid questioned.

"Charles….was kidnapped." She choked out.

"Are you sure?"

"I took the boys to the park today, and went for my usual run, and then when I came back, I only saw David and Charles wasn't anywhere."

"Okay, well, I am on my way back."

"Sid that's not the worst part."

"What?"

"Some men stopped by your house, and asked for Sami."

"And?"

"Sami wasn't in; she's with the rock star."

Sami was sitting on couch watching some movies. Kevin and Macy were in the kitchen talking.

Kevin was startled when his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where is she?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Who?"

"The girl, Sami, where is she? Is she with you?"

"Um.. Yeah, she is with me? May I ask who is calling."

"Bring her to the park tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine" Kevin gave in.

He hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Macy asked.

"I don't know, some weirdo, told me to bring Sami to the park."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I know" Kevin said, thinking for a minute.

Sid, Jen and Derek all sat in Jen's car. Derek was driving. Jen was in the back, breathing hevily and Sid was back with her, calming her down, and calming himself down. Derek just focused on driving to New Jersey. It was going to be an 8 hour drive.

* * *

**Okay, so i am sorry, for not updating ASAP, but i have been busy, i am in the process of writing the last chapter, which may i warn you the next chapter after this, chapter 17 is really long, but also i might add is not the end, there are 3 more chapters i think..**

**Read and Review  
**


	18. July 15, 2009 Seize

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 17: Seize

Wednesday, July 15, 2009

Kevin looked at his recent calls. The caller that called the other day was marked as unknown and he was unable to trace the call back to the caller or call the number back. He sighed.

Sami woke up; she knew she needed to go to the park today. She just didn't know why. So she was going to go, without Kevin or Macy.

Sid woke up, they were still driving. He looked down, and on his lap was Jen's head, she was asleep. He looked out the window, traffic was bad.

"You're up." Derek announced.

"Yeah," Sid said.

"At the next exit, I am goanna get off, and we could get something to eat and relax a bit." Derek explained to him.

Sid nodded.

Derek peeled away from the traffic and got off an exit. He drove down a few miles, before pulling up to a small diner. Sid gave Jen a small shake and she woke up. They all exited the car.

"What are we doing?" Jen asked.

"Getting something to eat." Derek explained.

"Why?"

"We've been driving since 9 o'clock yesterday, and we need the energy.

They all entered the diner. They grabbed a booth in the back, Derek slid in on one side and Sid and Jen on the other. Derek picked a menu up and took a glance at it. Sid and Jen just sat there.

"Are you two going to eat anything?" Derek questioned.

Jen shook her head. Sid shrugged.

"Well, if you're not going to then, I guess you could wait in the car or wait here. Your choice."

Derek ate his breakfast alone.

Penny was scared. She woke up and hoped to find herself at home, but no such luck, she was still in the room.

_For cruel people, they are treating us pretty nice. _Penny thought to herself. She looked next to her, and there was Charles still asleep. She got up from the pull out bed in the couch and walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it to see if she could hear anything. There was no noise, except for people walking back and forth. She turned around; it was light outside from what she could tell.

There was then a knock on the door. She backed away and sat on the edge of the bed. The door opened and then shut once the man was in. He turned around with a tray in his hand. He placed it down on the small coffee table.

"Whats going on?" Penny asked.

"You're being kidnapped." The man answered blunt and plainly.

"I know that, but why isn't he like, you know, threatening us, or not feeding us."

"Because, he thinks that this will work, and besides it not you two he is after."

"Why her?" She asked, already knowing who it was.

"Because, she has something that he wants."

"What?"

"A secret, or so he believes. Enjoy your breakfast." He said and then left.

Penny nodded. She looked down at the tray; it was two plates of French toast, with scrambled eggs, a bowl of oats or grits, 2 glasses of milk and orange juice and a little decorative flower in a small vase.

Penny sighed. She wasn't hungry.

Sami sat on the swing at the park with her small journal clutched in her arms. She sighed heavily. She wondered what was going to happen and how long she was going to be here. She just swung some on the swing as she waited.

Sid and Jen were in the car waiting for Derek to finish up his breakfast. Jen sighed.

"In a hurry?" Sid asked sarcastically.

She looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry" He apologized. "Did you try your sister again?"

"Ha, like I am ever going to talk to her again. No, I didn't and I am not going to call her." Jen stated.

"Okay, well is there anyone you can call."

"No, what about you?"

"My neighbor, but Sam, she's not home, she's with the rock star and his girlfriend."

"God, Kevin Jonas and that girl, I don't know why, but they seem perfect together." Jen admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to see them together before they made it official, he goes to school, near where I work part time at an office, and I would see those two walk into school together and walk out with their posy."

"You saw them before they "made it official"?"

"Yeah, they always walked together, and I could just tell by the way they walked and talked that they both liked each other."

"Really?"

Jen nodded.

Sid was going to say something, but he was interrupted by Derek entering the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Jen and Sid nodded and Derek drove away from the diner and got back on the high way. The car ride was from then on awkward.

"You two seem really quiet?" Derek inquired. Derek could see it; anyone could probably have seen it too. But from he saw in his review mirror was the start of maybe a relationship that could go somewhere. He occasionally took a peak in the mirror to see if anything changed, but it was always the same, the two of them sitting there and the awkwardness between them. Of course they couldn't see it, but who ever did. That's how all relationships were; nobody in the relationship sees the tension or wants to admit they like the other.

"So, what are your two plans when you get back to New Jersey?" Derek asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"What do think?" Jen boorishly responded. "I'm going to find my daughter,"

"Sid? What about you?"

"I'm goanna quit my job,"

They were both caught off guard by this decision and both gave him a "you can't be serious look."

"Sami, is more important to me, than my job and it's because of my job she is in trouble, and that your daughter got kidnapped."

"Well, if you quit your job, what are you going to do?" Jen uneasily asked.

Sid sighed and shrugged.

Magenta was not going to sit around and let her niece, Penny, be kidnapped. She speeded down in her car to William's house, though that's where she assumed Penny was. When she reached the pitiable little house, there was no one there. She pulled out her cell phone and viewed her contacts until it reached "W" and she called him.

"William Hutch, speaking." He smugly answered.

"Where is SHE?" Magenta said through her teeth.

"By She, you mean?"

"You know who I mean. Where is she?"

"She is in luxury, don't worry I haven't hurt her, besides I don't want your useless niece, she's no use, just a little bait."

"Then why are you keeping her hostage?"

"I told, she's bait, and she knows"

"Why William, why do you want whatever it is?"

"I'm sorry Magenta, but that is something you will never know,"

"William" She shouted. But the line went dead. It was until 3 seconds after she hung up the phone, she knew what she could do. She turned her car around and headed to the downtown area.

It was incredible, a miracle the traffic cleared up and they were sailing throw it and made it to New Jersey. The only dilemma was where were they to go to find their kids. Sid had a thought, he told Derek where to go.

Kevin and Macy ran around the house like mad men, in a desperate search for Sami.

"Kevin, I think I know where she is." Macy exclaimed.

"Come on," Kevin said without thinking and raced out the door, with Macy following.

"Alright I am only going to ask you once, where would Sami be?" a very large scary man asked Charles.

"I told you, she might be at the park." Charles exclaimed.

"Thank you, you can return to your room." The man told him.

He ran out to his car with his buddy and they drove to the park.

Sid exited the car, and started running yelling out for Sami.

Kevin and Macy followed a path down and yelled out for Sami.

"Sami" Kevin yelled.

"sami" Macy called out.

"Sami," Sid shouted.

Sami sat on the swing she heard to faint sound of her name being called. The she saw straight ahead a blue van, and looked to her right and saw two figures running and to her left, a figure just running. She opened her journal and ripped out a page, and put her journal down, and ripped up the page. She liked to believe what was on that paper wasn't true.

She hoped off the swing and coming towards her in all directions were people. The first people to get to her though were, the men from the van, they snatched her up and ran back to the van. As soon as everyone else saw this, they ran faster.

"Sami" Sid called out trying to chase after the van.

Kevin and Macy stopped by the swing and picked up the journal, they opened it and read some and was shocked to find what it had said.

Magenta went to the police station, she entered.

"Hello I would like to report a missing, person and I would also like to add I know who took her," Magenta told the woman who was sitting behind a desk.

"Name?" She asked.

"Mines, Magenta, the missing person, Penny, and the Kidnapper, William Hutch."

"Okay, this William Hutch? Do have any idea where he might be?"

"No, but I called him, I have his cell number, if that would help."

"It might, Ma'am, come with me" she said as she went to a back room.

Sid stopped running when the blue van kept speeding up. Kevin and Macy caught up with him and Derek pulled up next to him.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"They took her, I lost them. I lost her" Sid said depressed.

"Well hope in, we'll keep driving, until we find the van or a clue." Derek said. Sid got in on the driver's side.

"You two, get in" Sid order, Kevin and Macy.

They opened the back seat door, Jen slid down, and Kevin and Macy shuffled in. Once everyone was situated they kept driving.

"Hi Dad," Macy greeted.

"Hey Macy" He said back. "How are you?"

"Good, what are you doing in New Jersey? I wasn't expecting to see you in like August."

"Wait." Jen interrupted. "Your daughter is dating Kevin of Jonas?"

"No," Macy said.

"Of course you are I see all the time on the magazines." Jen explained.

"It's a lie."

"How the heck is it a lie?"

Macy and Kevin stared at the back of Sid's head.

"So this is your fault?" Jen accused him.

"What do you mean it is my fault?" Sid asked.

"That these two are lying and that everyone is getting kidnapped?"

"Well,"

"Save it."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Pick up, pick up," Magenta ordered her sister to do.

"Hello." She finally answered. "What do you want?"

"I know where she is" Magenta exclaimed.

"Where?"

"100 Whitney Lane, in an abandon warehouse, the police are on their way there, as am I, can you get there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

"Derek," Jen yelled to him. "100 Whitney Lane, step on it."

Sami entered the warehouse.

"Hello" William greeted. "Sweetie, this could only take a few minutes if you cooperate, okay, so if you can answer some questions about Kevin and Macy that would be nice." He said slowly.

"Okay," Sami, said willingly.

"That was easier than I thought." Sid relieved. "Come with me." He said as he led her two chairs and a camera.

"Sit right here," he said. "Now this is going to be like an interview,"

Sami nodded and sat on the chair. Sid took a seat in the chair next to her. He pointed to his friend with the camera and he started recording.

"Hello I am William Hutch of top magazine Star and I am here with Sami, Sami here is going to answer some questions for us. Isn't that right!"

Sami nodded.

"Sami, let first start, are Kevin and Macy really dating?"

Sami shook her head.

William, taken back a bit, then asked. "What, you mean to tell me America's loved couple is not dating."

"Yes" Sami told him.

"Well, how do you know this?" William asked.

"They told me. Macy said it was something about being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sirens sounded and then someone interrupted their interview and police woman with a gun. "Put your hands up where I can see them and step away from the child" she ordered William. "You with the camera put it on the ground and put your hands up."

A few more officers came in and handcuffed all the men in the warehouse, officers searched, they found Charles and Penny and released them.

Derek pulled up to the warehouse, Magenta not far behind, did too. They all exited the car. Sid ran up to Sami and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight, he never wanted to let go of her. Jen hugged Penny with the same love as Sid did.

Macy looked at what unraveled in front of her. All this drama, it was all Kevin and Her fault.

"Dad, I think I want to go." Macy whispered to her dad.

"What do you mean go," He questioned.

"I want to go to New York now," Macy said. "I can't face another lie; I swear if I see another camera, I am going to spill."

Derek put his arm around Macy. "We'll stop by your mother's house and get your things,"

"No, I just need to go to Kevin's house." The two walked away from the love fest and headed back towards town to the Jonas firehouse.

Sid walked up to Jen.

"So, thanks for the ride down" Jen thanked him.

"No problem, thanks for helping me find my daughter."

"Likewise."

"So,"

"So, if you ever go to New York, or want to hang out, call me." Jen told him, handing him a piece of paper with her number on it.

Soon everyone demerged. Jen and Penny went home. Magenta headed back to the office. Sami, Charles, and Sid from one of the officers, which left Kevin all lone with the book.

He got a ride from an officer to bring him home. When he got there, he was surprised to find Macy packing.

"Macy what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, Kevin, I can't take it anymore, I am leaving, and I can't lie anymore," Macy explained with tears falling from her eyes.

She ran out the door without another word from Kevin and meet up with her dad.

The police officer dropped Sid, Sami, and Charles at their apartment, before Sid went in, the Police officer gave him something.

"This was found, he did not hurt your daughter, but what is on it is shocking." She said as she handed him the camera.

"Thanks" Sid took the camera and went into the apartments. Before going into his own apartment, he knocked on Mrs. Carter's door.

She let out shrill when she saw Charles; she scooped him up and dragged him inside, kissing his head and saying that she worried sick about him. Sid and Sami entered their apartment, the first thing Sami did was feed 'Kacy' her turtle. Then she turned on the TV. Access Hollywood was on.

"_Are America's number 1 couple, Kacy, Kevin and Macy, broken up. We saw the rock star, solemnly alone walking back to his house, when reporters asked him if he was okay, he just said. 'Won't you leave me alone, you've caused enough trouble' and the just entered his house. No word on where Macy is, no one has seen her. So it looks like from what the evidence shows that either these love birds are taking break or are done for good. What do you think about that Bob" Finally taking break from talking and turned to her co-host._

"_Well, Susan, it's a real downer that those two are having difficulties in their relationship," Bob explained._

"_Yeah, we'll stay right here, cause coming up, why is Brittany is New York?" _

Sami hoped off from the couch

Macy exited her the taxi with her dad; she entered her dad's apartment and put her bags down. Then she walked over to the couch and collapsed.

Kevin sat up in his room.

Everyone was where they were supposed to be.


	19. July 16, 2009 Nothing but

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 18: Nothing but

Thursday, July 16, 2009

"_Reporters say, that they saw Macy up in New York, with an unknown man, Kevin, however now, we haven't seen since yesterday. When reporters went up to Macy, all she said was, 'I am in no mood to talk right now, it is you guys who suffocate the truth or a lie out of people and cause all the drama….' She would have said more, but the unknown man pulled her away. Well I don't know what we did, but after that once spotting, we haven't seen Macy." Susan explained to her viewers."_

Kevin shut his TV off. He put his guitar down and looked out the window.

Jen rushed around her morning shift, Penny sat in a booth. She was a little upset that she had to go to work with her mom. She played with the salt and pepper shaker moving them back and forth.

Penny turned up the radio next to her.

"_so Kevin and Macy are finished, no more 'kacy'. Does anyone know why they broke up, call in if you think you have a clue." _The rowdy DJ announced over the air. Penny shut the radio off, folded her arms and let her head rest.


	20. July 17, 2009 Nothing but Nothing

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 19: Nothing but nothing

Friday, July 17, 2009

Macy plopped upon her father's couch and remained there. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Stella.

"Hello," She answered.

"Macy, Hey," Stella greeted. "You'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" Macy annoyed a bit.

"Joe and I are in an argument,"

"About what?"

"If I like him or if he likes me."

Macy was silent.

"Macy?" Stella questioned her silence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lovely, I am in New York with my dad." Macy gulped. "I'm fine, I'm having fun."

"Macy what happened the other day?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, Kevin and I went to go find Sami and we did."

"But why did you run off."

Macy was silent again.

"Macy?"

"Oh, I have to go." Macy lied and then quickly hung up the phone.

Stella removed her phone from her ear.


	21. July 18, 2009 Nothing but Zilch

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 20: Nothing but zilch

Saturday, July 18, 2009

Kevin kept himself isolated in his room. Macy had left; he would never see her or speak to her again, probably. It was not his decision, but he assumed it was hers. He just sat in his room, isolated from his family.

"I can't stand seeing him like this." Nick said.

"Yeah, you're usually the one who is all down and depressed about a girl breaking up with you."

"Wait Joe, what did you say?"

"It's usually you who is depressed."

"No after that."

"Girls always break up with you?"

"No before that."

"It's usually you?"

"Joe, what did you say in-between those two."

"All done and depressed about a girl?"

"Exactly"

"Wait I don't follow"

"Kevin, he's all depressed that Macy left, he really like really liked her."

"What should we do?"

"Call Stella"

"Oh, I can't I am not speaking to her."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in an argument."

"About what?"

"If she likes me or if I like her, I am awaiting for her to admit it first."

Nick punched Joe in the arm. "Ow." Joe grabbed his arm.

"Joe that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard someone not talk to each other."

Nick grabbed his phone out and called Stella, who answered her phone.

"Stella, hey" Nick greeted.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Stella asked.

"It's about Kevin, he seems really down that Macy left"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that he like really liked her."

Stella was speechless


	22. July 19, 2009 Nothing but Zip

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 21: Nothing but zip

Sunday, July 19, 2009

Macy spent another day crashed on the couch. This was her third day with her dad and she was spending it on the couch again. She sighed hopelessly. She gave up on her phone, it died. Stella called on the house phone. Macy was always there, but she was too comfortable and safe on the couch. She turned the TV on.

"_Well Bob, we should turn off the 'Kacy' radar, because I have not spotted those two together or separate at all.' _The woman on Entertainment Tonight explained. _"Unless these two want a lot of a lone time, I think they are officially over with" _

Macy shut the TV off, she could not deal with this now. Derek exited the kitchen and entered his living room. He spotted Macy sitting on the couch.

"Macy, you've been sitting her for the past three days, you want to go out and see a play or go shopping?" Derek asked his miserable daughter.

"No, thanks, I'd rather stay here." Macy explained.

"Okay, but you should try to get out, that might do you some good." Derek suggested.

"Okay" She replied. Derek turned and headed back in the kitchen.

Sid had spent the past three days home with Sami. Sami was not much of a handful, she practically took care of herself. Sid sat on the couch, instead of watching gossip shows he watched something different, reality TV. It was nice for him to get away from the world of rumors and gossip, lies and back stabs. He sighed. He had not called Jen, yet. He probably was not going to, but he did not mind, it would just be another woman that slipped away.


	23. July 20, 2009 Disort

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 22: distort

Monday, July 20, 2009

"Macy, I beg, you, you need to get out of the house, this is your fourth day on the couch. Go see a movie tonight, go to a party, please get out of the house." Derek oddly ordered his daughter.

Macy was going to say something but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Derek answered it.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hello, Mr. Misa, is Macy there?" Stella asked.

"Yeah hold on a minute" he handed the phone over to Macy then walked away.

"Hello" Macy greeted.

"Hey Macy, how have you been?"

"Fine,"

"Guess what? I got some juicy news about a certain member of JONAS."

"Stella, I don't want to hear anything about any of the JONAS brothers right now"

"Sorry"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Sitting on the couch"

"Oh, unsaid person told me your mom called, your phone is dead, and she's worried sick about you."

"Thanks," Macy responded knowing who unsaid person was.

"So I there anything going on in New York?" Stella asked.

Macy picked up a pamphlet that was on the coffee table. "Apparently my dad is trying to convince me to go to this Night Under the Stars dance, tomorrow, at a local dance studio, but I don't think I want to go. Besides I don't have a date."

Macy called her mom and her mom was mad. Mainly that she went off to New York with her dad without her mom's knowledge or prior knowledge. However since Macy was with her dad, at least, her mom could sleep at night.


	24. July 21, 2009 To End With

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 23: To end with it

Tuesday, July 21, 2009

"Come on Kevin, you needed to get out of the house" Nick begged his elder Cheeto crumb covered brother.

"I don't want to do anything." Kevin groaned.

"Well, too bad, Joe, Stella and I are taking you out somewhere, so get dressed and make yourself look decent, take a shower." Nick ordered.

"Fine" Kevin said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Nick turned away and pulled out his phone and called Stella, "Phase one, complete, you are on your way to New York Right?"

"Yes," Stella told him, "I found the perfect dress for Macy and the clothes for Kevin I've laid out on the table before I left."

"Good, We'll see you later."

Sami paced the apartment. For the past days she and her dad had done nothing. Her dad was just all wrapped up in quitting his job and getting his new one, he was really busy. Sami scavenged the coffee table that was full of papers, and then she found it, a piece of paper with 10 digits. She picked up the phone.

"Hello," the woman on the other end answered.

"Hello, this is Sami" Sami greeted.

"Oh, your Sid's daughter, hi, how can I help you?" Jen asked.

"I think my dad likes you."

"What?"

"No, I am pretty sure that he likes you."

"Okay,"

"And I think you might like him, too."

"Are you getting at something here?"

"I am not sure, but all I know is that he likes you, he throws himself into work to distract himself from you,"

Jen listened to what Sami was saying.

"What are you doing today?" Sami asked.

"Working, but I am bringing my daughter to a dance open for anyone."

"Perfect," Sami exclaimed.

"What?"

"You should go."

"I can't. Sorry, I got to get back to work, bye" she said and then hung up.

There was a knock on the door. Macy got up and answered it. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing since she came up. She had Cheeto crumbs all over her and looked over tired.

"Macy, oh my you look just as repulsive as Kevin did."

"Stella no Jonas" Macy groaned.

"Fine, but I'll promise to stop blabbing about Jonas if you get out of the house today and got to that Dance today."

"I don't want, to I already told, I got nothing to wear and I do not have a date."

"Date smate, I will go with you okay, me and you will have fun together."

"Fine" Macy gave in.

"Okay, now go take a shower," Stella ordered.

Kevin stepped into his room, he looked at himself, he looked nice, but on the inside he was dying. He really liked Macy and all this drama and stuff made it worse.

"Kev, ready to go?" Joe called up.

"Yeah" Kevin said and then exited the firehouse and got in the limo.

"Dad," Sami approached when he got home. "Can we go somewhere together?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Sami smiled and told her dad.

They both got on a train to New York.

The dance was great. People were dancing and everyone there was having a good time. Macy stepped inside, she was wearing that dress, that type of dress that was tight on the top and flared out on the bottom, so that when you twirled the dress would twirl with you. It had a skinny straps that go over the shoulder, and then a down by the waist there was a ribbon as a belt and then where the dress flares out there was black material and black fish netting type material. It was the dress she received from Stella. She scanned the dance. She let out a sigh.

She glanced towards the other entrance and saw the three of them enter, they looked good, and he looked dreamy, like he was taking everything well.

"Stella, what are they doing here?" She asked.

Stella looked over and smiled then quickly frowned. "Oh, I don't know, don't let them get to you, just have fun! Hey can you go get me some punch"

"Stella!"

"What I am thirsty, can you just go get me some."

"Fine"

Kevin's eyes followed Macy as she walked over to the snack table.

"She's wearing my dress." Kevin whispered to himself.

"Hey Kev, can you go get us some punch." Once Kevin heard his name come out from Joe's mouth he ran towards the punch bowl.

He abruptly stopped at the bowl and waited for Macy to acknowledge him.

"Ha-Hay Macy" he stuttered a little.

Macy ignored him and turned around and walked away with a cup of punch.

"Macy" He said as she walked away.

Sami ran into the dance. She dragged her dad along with her, trying to make him to dance.

Jen pulled up to the dance, Penny got out of the car and ran inside. Jen got out and entered to see if anyone was there. She took a peak and saw him dancing or trying to. She smiled. She walked in and decided to approach him.

"May I cut in" she asked Sami.

Sami smiled and stepped aside. Once they grabbed hands, Sami ran away. Jen and Sid laughed.

Sami ran and almost ran into Kevin. She stopped short and looked up at him.

"Kevin" she squealed and then gave him and hug. "Where is Macy?" she asked when she let go of him.

"Over there ignoring me" he depressingly said. Macy was sitting in a chair, bored.

"Oh, you should try to talk to her."

"I already did, she is ignoring me."

"Where's Kevin?" Joe shouted over to Nick. "I asked for some punch, but he never came back."

"He's over there, talking to that little girl." Nick explained.

"Hey isn't that Sami?"

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

"Does that mean Sami's dad is here?"

"So?"

"He works for the Juice News, if he gets a picture that their break up is officially official, then they can never show there face without being ridiculed."

"Okay, well, let's look."

The two brothers demerged into the crowd of people looking for Sid.

Penny scanned the dance, she was upset that she went; she did not have a date. Then she spotted him. He was dreamy, in her mind and many other screaming fan girls, the youngest member of Jonas, Nick. He was running and sneaking around.

"Hi, Nick!" She exclaimed.

Nick was not paying much attention and him and Joe continued their scavenger hunt.

Jen and Sid had been dancing together since Sami had left them there and they were getting closer by the minutes, not just in their dancing but in each other lives. Then the unexpected happened.

Nobody saw it coming. It was fast and painful.

Joe came running full on and then leapt from his feet and tackled Sid. Jen took a step back as Sid and Joe fell to the ground. She placed her hands on her checks in a surprised face.

"What are you doing here?" Joe questioned.

"Having a good time." Sid said

Soon there was a crowd around them.

"You sure about that, you sure you're not going to take evil pictures of my brother and our friend and make up some rumor that is not true."

"I'm positive" Sid said

"Sid, what is he talking about?" Jen asked.

"Look dude, my brother really likes that girl and they are not broken up yet, until they officially officially call it off."

Macy ran out and Kevin followed her.

"Sid, what is going on?" Jen asked again.

Sid pushed Joe off him and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jen demanded to know.

"Look, don't get mad, but the only reason why Kevin and Macy were together was because I caught them sneaking back in and made up a rumor that they were dating." Jen was shocked. "For a while I was trying to figure out if they were lying, but I want you to know I did not try to sabotage their relationship or have anything to do with your daughter getting kidnapped."

Jen nodded her head. She was almost tearing up.

"You're crying, you don't trust me?"

Jen shook her head.

"I quit that job." Sid told her.

Jen was still silent.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just weird to think that all this drama happened because you made up a lie." Jen finally spoke.

"Crazy right, a lot of things happen unexpected like that"

"Yeah, they do." Jen said and then walked away.

Sid sighed and watched Jen walk out his life.

Sami ran up to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked "Go chase after her."

"Sami it's not that simple," Sid told her.

"Of course it is, go and give her a hug, tell her you like her and you want to be with her."

"Sami, it is not that simple."

"Come on, you got to at least try."

"Samantha!" He said louder than he wanted to. "It is not simple."

"No," Sami started. "It's simple, you're just chicken to go and do it."

Sid was taken aback by this. Sami walked away.

Outside, Kevin was consulting Macy.

"You like me?" Macy questioned with her back turned to him.

Kevin slowly approached her. "Yeah" he answered her.

"I mean, you really really like me, like more than a friend."

"Macy, I really really like you, I have liked you for a long time now"

Macy gulped. "Wow, that just dandy."

She turned around. "Because I have liked you for a really long time now, too." She smiled.

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Macy and picked her up and kissed her. **(A/N: too bad I can't just end it right there) **

The crowd demerged and the dancing picked back up.

"Joe, are you okay?" Stella asked

"Stella, you're talking to me?" Joe asked.

"Well, yeah, I just found that our fight was childish and didn't matter. I don't care"

"Well I do, Stella I really like you, and I have been crushing on you since I first met you."

"Yes!" Stella said.

"Wait, you tricked me,"

"Yeah, and I got you to say that you like me first."

"Wait, does that mean you like me?"

"Maybe, Maybe not."

Joe smiled and Stella smiled.

"You want to dance?" Stella asked.

"Sure"

Nick walked over to the side, Stella and Joe were dancing and Kevin and Macy were coming in and started dancing with each other. Penny was sitting in a chair a few inches from Nick.

"Hi, Nick" Penny sighed.

"Do I know you?" Nick asked.

"No, but I like your band."

"You want to dance?"

"What?"

"Just one dance, with your favorite band."

Penny smiled. Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

Jen was on the other side of the room. She sat in a chair watching everyone dancing. Sami sat beside her and dramatically sighed.

She turned her head over to Sami. "Can I help you?" Jen asked.

"My dad is just a big chicken, you see he really likes this woman, but he got her all mad and won't tell her his feelings."

"Samantha" someone said. Jen and Sami looked up, Sid was standing there. "You need to stop getting in other people's problems that's what gets them mad at you." Sid explained taking a seat next to Sami.

"It's not my fault, it is just hard to watch two people who deserve to be together let that pass away" Sami explained.

"Sami, can we talk alone."

"Fine" Sami got up and went to the dance floor.

"Jen, I'm sorry, I guess you could say that it is my fault that your daughter was kidnapped and all this happened, but do you see what it has benefited. We met."

Jen stood her ground, she stayed quiet.

"I like you, which is something big for me because I have not liked a woman since Sami's mom passed away."

"I'm sorry," Jen apologized.

"It's okay, but could you please give me a second chance?"

"I don't know, but why not, and besides, I like you, too"

"Will you have this dance with me?"

"Sure"

Sid pulled her on to the dance floor and everyone danced the night away. Sami hopelessly sighed. Then something even more unexpected happened. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Charles.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey" he greeted. "you want to dance?"

Sami shrugged and grabbed his hand and followed him to the dance floor.


	25. In The End

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble

Chapter 24: In The End

Sami started kindergarten, she was happy to have a few friends even though they were not in her grade or school. Though she made plenty of friends.

Sid took a job teaching photography and taking school photos. He taught photography to the Middle/High school students. He was glad to see a few familiar faces.

Penny was happy to say that she had an awesome summer, she hung out with her aunt and met her favorite band.

Jen and Sid kept seeing each other and eventually he popped the question.

Magenta, left Juice News and focused on more important things like helping her sister, Jen with babysitting and cleaning and weddings.

In the end, Stella and Joe eventually started dating. Kevin and Macy kept dating.


	26. EXTRA FUN STUFF

My Boyfriend is Kevin and there's going to be Trouble EXTRAS

Okay so this is like extra, which include things that could have happened and deleted scenes and some educational stuff.

In the beginning of my story I was originally going to have Sid be the one who exposed Kevin and Macy

And then I changed my mind to Magenta

Then I Created my character William and thought I could do so much

In case you were wondering, some of my characters name came from people I truly know; Sami Jo; that would be me, David; that would be my younger brother Charles; that would be my younger brother's friend

"Wake Up It's Wendy" and "Micky and Mack" shows came from Hannah Montana

Cinnamon Peanut Butter is good!

A bagel with cream cheese and lucky charms is good, too.

TO begin with I was never going to introduce Macy's father until the end.

I know absolutely nothing about photography at this moment which is (November 2, 2009) however hopefully after my next semester I will know more due to fact I will be taking a photography class.

Penny was never going to be character in the story, but then she did

She was originally Ten, but then I thought she needed to be older

William was not important to me in the beginning and then I thought about it

As I wrote I listened to music

The Names of the four children in chapter 11 are all people who are my friends, though their ages are different and older.

I got this from Hannah Montana

It was originally going to be in my "As Seen On TV" but it got to long

I started writing, it originally was around the school time, but when I was writing they were missing too many days so I needed to do some changing.

I wrote the first part on my 'family' computer.

Then I got a lap top by chapter 7

And my mom was like 'you have your own computer use that' so the rest was then written on the lap top

I didn't decide to make these extras until chapter 11, when I kept deleting small parts and was like I need a deleted scenes

Did you know that most people who are caught on camera when something important is on like the news says: "Hi, Mom"

So I had many ideas how to keep the relationship lasting, and I finally decided my story needed a faint

(November 18, 2009) Photography is an annoying class, but it is fun.

Apparently photography has a lot of history

Did you know that the dude who invented Kodak camera's only named it Kodak, because it was easy to remember and it started with a 'K'

So I learned that New York and New Jersey are close and it is about an 8 hour drive

So it was kind of pointless to fly to from there to there.

SO then I kept delaying his flight until he decides to take a cab down to New Jersey

But then I was like what if met a woman

And they have maybe a little love connection

So photography is the hardest thing, well for me

Alright, so I changed my mind about, William being the one to expose them

So I was like hmmmm

And then came up with a better ending

GOSH I have issues with writing long stories

I put too much thought and extra things with in them.

"That wasn't so bad" I say to myself as I wipe some fake sweat away. "But it took forever in my mind, might just stick with one-shots and less drama" (MAYBE)

This is why I hate writing long stories they take too long to write and then I lose my train of thought and then this happens and then that and next thing you know your pressing delete story. Its too frustrating, to bad I am probably writing another one.

In my English class currently we are learning about SOAPSTone, which is something for writing, so I decided to try sometime.

S (Speaker) PaleFlamingo (me)

O (Occasion) to help promote Kevin and Macy and I just felt like finishing one for once

A (Audience) You Guys, whoever is reading?

P (Purpose) to write a story and finish it for once, about Kevin and Macy!

S (Subject) Romance Love Story

Tone (Tone) Comedy and Romantic

DELETED SCENCES:

**KMBATG2BT Chapter 11:** So I was going to put a shopping scene, but I felt it was going to be a little complicated.

_Penny sat in Magenta's car. She was on the passenger side. They pulled up to the Mall. Penny gets out and Magenta got out, too._

"_So where should we hit first?" Magenta asked as they walked into the mall._

"_How about we got to Debs." _

"_Alright" _

_They walked towards the store Debs._

**KMBATG2BT Chapter 11: **I was thinking of putting this conversation between Derek (Macy's dad) and Sid:

"_Sounds like you need a new job, what do you do now?" _

"_Photographer, paparazzi correct term, but I work for Juice News." _

"_What if I told you I could get you a job as a photographer and you'd get to have control over everything?" _

"_I'd say, what is it?" _

"_My building and few places that I know of are looking for some nice scenery photos." _

"_Sounds nice, but I'd want something a bit closer to home." _

"_What about school photographer and you know what they say, those who can't, teach." _

_Sid thought about this proposition. This was not a bad idea. He could take a job at the elementary and middle and high school teaching photography and take pictures of his students and take pictures of the town and sell them to stores and restaurant. _

**KMBATG2BT Chapter 13: **I had this idea for a conversation, but as I wrote chapter 14 I had issues with this whole thing of going to church, but here is the short conversation I was going to have them have after Macy was out of the hospital and before Sami interrupted them for a glass of milk.

_Well, tomorrow, we go to church, then Monday someone will want to see us and then we have the rest of the week off." He said as he leaned against the wall. _

"_We go to church tomorrow, pray to god, then Monday we lie to a million of people that we are dating then the rest of the week off." Macy repeated him. "Wow." _

**KMBATG2BT Chapter 14: **I had this idea that Kevin would go to confession and confess to the priest that he was lying, but I couldn't really work with the scene.

_After mass, Kevin stayed behind, for confession. He entered the small room. _

"_Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been 3 weeks since my last confession." Kevin started._

"_Yes, and what sins have you committed?" the priest asked. _

"_I have gone around lying to people and lied to myself." Kevin admitted _

"_Anything else" _

"_No father." _

"_God forgives you, and also, to stop that lying of yours." _

"_Thank you Father" Kevin thanked and then left._

**KMBATG2BT Chapter 14: **I had an idea that Joe and Stella would play house, but I couldn't really figure it out, this would be the part after Stella told Joe to go play with the Kids.

"_Hey," Joe quietly approached the small girl._

"_Will you play with me?" she asked._

"_Sure what do you want to play?" _

"_House." _

"_Okay, if we play house we're goanna need Stella." He explained._

"_Stella!" he shouted. _

_Stella go up from the couch and went to go see what Joe was yelling about._

"_Yes, Joe?" She questioned him._

"_We're going to play house and we need you." _

"_For what?" _

"_What can Stella be?" Joe asked Jess._

"_She can be the Mom." Jess answered._

"_You can be the mom. And I'll be…" _

"_What can I be?" Joe asked Jess._

"_The dad." Jess answered._

"_The Dad. The dad?" Joe than got caught up in what was going on, him and Stella were going to be the parents and have to act as if they got married._


End file.
